L'Homme dans la Lune est le mécanicien
by NaimaSariah
Summary: Elle était encore là, toujours face contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis hier, le regard fixe, nébuleux, droit devant elle. Et encore et toujours cette même phrase qu'elle prononçait du bout des lèvres. "Le train arrive..." Folie et destruction. Telle est la destination du train infernal. CROSSOVER avec Alice Madness Returns.
1. Prologue : Il existe des docteurs

J'ai craqué ! Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable avec le Bac en approche et mon autre fiction sur Rotg qui me prend pas mal de temps... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer cette fiction qui me tient à cœur ! Cela faisait un moment que j'avais rédigé ce prologue et en le reprenant ce soir, j'ai décidé de sauter le pas :)

Pour vous présenter brièvement cette fiction, ce sera un crossover entre l'univers des Cinq Légendes et le sublime jeu qu'est Alice Madness Returns. J'ai décidé de la mettre ici car la rubrique du crossover est quelque peu désert... Je ne sais pas encore quelle longueur elle fera (j'avoue que cette fois-ci je me laisse un peu porter par l'impro), mais je dirais environ une vingtaine de chapitres. Cette fiction se base sur Alice Madness Returns et, même si chacun des personnages de Rotg apparaîtront, l'intrigue se centrera plus sur Jack Frost. Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas le jeu d'Alice, sachez que j'essaierai d'adapter au mieux mon écriture pour que vous compreniez ;) Et j'espère que je saurais vous faire découvrir (ou redécouvrir pour certains) ce magnifique jeu !

**Disclaimers :** Les Cinq Légendes et Alice Madness Returns appartiennent respectivement à Dreamworks et Electronic Arts. L'image est un fanart de Amoraim sur Deviantart.

Je précise aussi que concrètement, c'est la première fois que je me lance de l'Horror, alors soyez indulgents ! x) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue !

* * *

**L'Homme dans la Lune est le mécanicien.**

Prologue : Il existe des docteurs…

* * *

_._

_Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ?_

C'était la question que m'avait posé le Chapelier, avec qui je partageais une tasse de thé, avant que je me réveille en sursaut, alertée par l'odeur de fumée qui m'étouffait. Tout s'était passé si vite. Le cri de mes parents me sommant de m'enfuir, le feu ardent qui traversait la porte de ma chambre, le miaulement de Dinah au bord de ma fenêtre, avait de bondir à l'extérieur. Animée par un stupide instinct de survie, j'ai sauté. Pour tomber d'un étage plus bas dans la bâche de neige qui recouvrait le sol de la cour, amortissant à peine ma chute qui m'avait valu une cheville brisée et un mal de crâne atroce. Affalée, étendue, éparpillée. Oui, c'était bien le mot. J'étais éparpillée au sol sur le dos, les membres lourds et endoloris, à moitié sonnée.

Mon corps a froid, mon corps a mal. Mes yeux mouillés. Ma voix brisée. Ma chemise de nuit brûlée. Mon lapin en peluche couvert de cendre. Et la Lune m'illuminait sauvagement de sa lumière éclatante dans la nuit. Comme si elle me montrait du doigt pour se moquer de moi. J'en avais mal aux yeux. Autant par sa lueur que par les flammes envahissantes qui s'élevaient non loin devant moi. Elles dévoraient ma maison avec hargne et sans scrupules. Impuissante, je voyais les images floues de mon lieu de vie succombait sous les bras ardents.

Mon cœur tambourinait, tandis que les larmes me persécutaient les yeux. _Maman. Papa. Lizzie._ Étaient-ils saufs ? L'idée qu'ils aient disparus m'angoissait.

La mort ne devrait pas être crainte. Elle finit toujours par nous rattraper. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle nous devions profiter de la vie. Père me l'avait toujours dit. Ne jamais repoussez la mort. Ne jamais la blâmer.

_Retenez vos larmes pour votre grand-père, mes filles. Il vécut longtemps. Et comme le dit la fable, « La mort jamais ne surprend le sage, car lorsqu'elle se présente, il est déjà prêt à partir »._

Sauf que je n'étais pas prête à partir. Ni eux. C'en était certain ! Nous avions encore la vie devant nous. Si seulement je n'avais pas reconnu les hurlements de ma mère, appelant à l'aide. Les yeux vers le ciel d'encre, je suppliais de me tromper. Je suppliais que ma famille soit en vie. Une prière inespérée. Un cri naquit progressivement dans ma gorge. Je pleurais.

Et la Lune se moquait de moi.

J'avais froid. Ce froid mordant qui m'assaillait la peau avec vigueur et sans pitié. Cette gelure qui me paralysait les membres et me glaçait le sang. Ces cristaux durs et coupants me causant des plaies sans vergogne. Le rouge de mon sang finit bientôt par s'écouler sur la nappe neigeuse. La glace aggravait considérablement mes brûlures. La neige voulait-elle ma mort ? Mes bras et mes jambes en feu me contraignaient à rester avachie sur le sol enneigé sans bouger. Misérable, la Lune se riait de mon état dépravée. Je n'étais qu'une épave qui coulait progressivement et bientôt, je serai entièrement engloutie sous les flots. Un fracas sonore me fit comprendre que le toit de ma maison avait fini par céder sous les rongements du feu. Il s'effondra dans un vacarme, brisant le dernier espoir pour ma famille de s'échapper des flammes. Horrifiée, mes yeux étaient devenus rouges, écarquillés, menaçant de quitter leur orbite. Ma tête allait exploser. Ma gorge saignait à force de supporter mes cris incessants. La douleur était insupportable. Jamais elle ne partira. Jamais cette vision ne cessera de me hanter. Je les ai perdus. Pour toujours. _Qu'as-tu fait Alice ?_

« … Ils sont morts par ma faute, j'ai rien pu faire ! » C'était un cauchemar. Un effroyable cauchemar. Le Croquemitaine doit me jouer un tour. Il veut me rendre folle ! Et la neige me faisait mal. Elle veut me tuer ! Les flammes se ruaient vers moi telles des tentacules ardents. Elles veulent me brûler ! Je suis perdue ! Je vais mourir ! _Sauve-moi !_ implorai-je au ciel.

Et la Lune se moquait de moi.

Je n'aurais pas dû regarder. Mais je n'étais qu'une naïve petite curieuse. Ma tête était lourde, des images démentes défilaient dans mon esprit. Un minotaure. Une horloge. Une poupée vivante. Le visage brûlé de ma Lizzie. Ma bouche murmurait des plaintes inaudibles. Mes jambes tremblaient sous mon poids, alors que je me levais, cherchant mon lapin à l'aveugle, à cause des larmes, pour le blottir contre moi. Je frottais mes yeux, laissant échapper des sanglots qui remuaient violemment ma poitrine. Libérant mon regard de ma menotte trempée et ensanglantée, je voyais une silhouette cachée dans le maquis. Deux cercles de verre reflétant la lueur railleuse de la Lune me fixaient au loin. Un géant, maigre, il dégageait le pan de sa veste pour me laisser voir ce qu'il y dissimulait. Une clé. Sa vue me tiraillait le cœur. Je connaissais cette clé. C'était…

Je ne m'en rappelais plus. J'ai déjà oublié. La clé, la silhouette, l'incendie, ma famille. La douleur était partie. Le cauchemar était fini. Le vide me remplissait. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Suis-je guéri ?

« _Non, tu es folle._ »

Je levais la tête devant moi. La silhouette avait laissé place à un chat à l'apparence squelettique. Ses yeux jaunes perçaient la pénombre, tandis qu'il me souriait à pleine dent. Je n'aimais pas ce sourire. Il me faisait peur. Mais je ne ressentais rien d'autre. Plus de douleur.

« _Seul les fous assimilent la douleur avec succès._ »

Je tapais du pied, outrée. Mais la morsure de la neige m'arrachait un cri de douleur et me faisait glisser par terre. Mon lapin s'était échappé de mes mains. J'eus voulu le récupérer, mais un craquement me paralysait. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais ma peluche se faire ramasser par un inconnu. Un garçon aux cheveux d'argent, retenant un bâton tordu dans sa main, regardait avec curiosité mon lapin, avant de tourner le regard vers moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Son regard bleu était glacial. Et un sourire, bien moins découvert que celui du chat, mais tout aussi effrayant, tirait son visage.

« _Alors, ma petite ! Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?_ »

Je l'aurais tué pour son air insolent et ses provocations. Non ! Je n'aime pas la neige. Je la détestais ! Elle me fait mal ! Elle me brûle ! Elle m'a sauvé des flammes ! J'aurais dû mourir avec ma famille. Et elle m'a épargné pour que je puisse continuer d'être torturer. Je HAIS la neige !

Le garçon laissait échapper un petit rire, puis s'agenouillait près de moi. Le souffle de sa voix me pétrifiait plus que jamais.

« _À ton avis, qui de nous deux sera le bourreau ou la victime ?_ »

.

Je criai à tue-tête. Sa voix. Je ne voulais plus entendre sa voix ! Les souvenirs se disputaient dans ma tête. Me rappelant les cris de ma famille, le feu de l'enfer, le sourire du chat, l'arrogance du garçon. Tout cela pour me tourmenter. Je ne suis pas folle ! Je ne cessais de le crier.

Mes lamentations finirent par attirer les psychiatres, lassés par mes jérémiades incessantes, pour me planter pour la septième fois de la journée la seringue dans mon bras, avant de m'attacher solidement les lanières autour de mon corps et me contraindre de rester tranquille sur mon lit. Rien à faire. Je continuais à gigoter, ma voix toujours portante des mêmes paroles depuis plus de dix ans. « Je ne voulais pas ! J'aurais dû les sauver ! Non ! Je ne suis pas folle ! ». Les gardiens de l'asile n'écoutaient pas mes plaintes. Ils n'avaient que faire des malades. Ils préféraient effectuer leurs mauvais traitements sur eux, exécutant à la suite saignée, cryothérapie, chocs électriques ou encore obliger à boire massivement le laudanum. Ils se moquaient de mes soi-disant « contes de fées malsains » que je ne cessais de raconter. Mes cris persistaient, plus fort que ceux des autres patients, qui me faisaient autant subir leur cruauté que les psychiatres. Je le répétais. _Je ne suis pas folle !_

Je me faisais des illusions. Si je n'étais pas folle, je ne verrais pas les flammes me consumer en permanence et des tentacules de chair envahir ma cellule. Si je n'étais pas folle, je ne verrais pas un chat me sourire et ronronner des paroles insensées. Si je n'étais pas folle, je ne verrais pas un lapin blanc secouer sa montre à gousset devant moi, me répéter « Dépêche-toi Alice ! _Tu es en retard !_ ».Si je n'étais pas folle, je ne croirais pas encore au Croquemitaine. Je ne devrais pas être hantée par l'image de ce garçon me gelant les orteils, me tirant les oreilles et me mordant le bout du nez par taquinerie. Si je n'étais pas folle, je n'entendrais pas le rire de la Lune.

Si je n'étais pas folle, j'aurais sans doute su que le docteur accoudé près de moi me trompait depuis le début.

_Les centaures n'existent pas, contrairement aux docteurs._

_._

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Tout avis sont les bienvenus. :D

J'espère que ce début vous aura plu et donné l'envie de suivre cette fiction. :) Concernant la publication des prochains chapitres, je risque d'être lente étant donné que ma priorité est ma fiction principale sur Rotg. Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de laisser celle-ci en plan trop longtemps ! :D

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	2. Le choix de la Lune

Et oui ! Me revoilà avec enfin le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. :) Il a était plutôt rapide à rédiger (comparé à mon autre fiction, j'ai trop de choses à raconter...), vu que j'avais déjà une idée toute faite de comment le mettre en page. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma dernière journée au lycée. C'était vraiment exceptionnel comme journée ! xD J'ai même eu un petit pincement au coeur en disant au revoir aux profs... :') Mais ça veut dire aussi que je vais devoir désormais me mettre à fond aux révisions... *soupir* Vous allez me manquez... Mais bon, je ne pars pas sans vous laissez de quoi lire ! ;)

Bon autant vous prévenir dès le début : ce chapitre inclut des connotations sexuelles (attention pas du lime ou du lemon non plus !) mais je préfère vous mettre au courant au cas où ! Ce chapitre est un peu déterminant de si vous aurez envie de la continuer, je pense. Le portrait de Jack Frost qui va suivre est complètement différent de l'image qu'on se fait de lui dans le film ! Toutefois, j'espère qu'il vous intéressera malgré le contraste très percutant que je mets en place... A vous d'en juger :)

**Disclaimers :** Les Cinq Légendes et Alice Madness Returns appartiennent respectivement à Dreamworks et Electronic Arts. L'image est un fanart de Amoraim sur Deviantart.

* * *

**L'Homme dans la Lune est le mécanicien**

1. Le choix de la Lune

* * *

.

Londres 1872. Une période non des plus marquantes. Si ce n'est l'essor industriel que connaissait cette ville, notamment grâce à la construction innovante des lignes de métro. Mais cela n'était qu'un tableau cachant la véritable misère qui touchait la plupart des habitants de la citée. Les rues étaient sales, l'argent manquait, les pauvres mendiants se disputaient les quignons de pain et filaient les rues comme des chiens errants. Le Londres fort peu élogieux que le gouvernement se gardait bien de dévoiler au grand public. De toute façon, il faut faire avec. « Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! » Encore valait-il mieux se trouver parmi les plus fortunés…

Dans les rues les plus sombres de la ville, un chat de gouttière au pelage gris brouillé enchainait les poubelles, en quête de nourriture. Mise à part quelques charognes, rien de bien goûteux. Même les poubelles étaient vides. Même les rats avaient la peau sur les os. Le chat, non rassasié, abandonna les détritus pour s'enfoncer davantage dans les ruelles étroites inondées par la pluie du jour d'avant. Se faufilant vers l'arrière-boutique d'un pub, il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas, laissant la lumière s'étendre sur le trottoir irrégulier en dédales. La silhouette du cuisinier du pub s'empara d'une cargaison assez chargée, avant de jeter son contenu dans la rue avec nonchalance dans un soupir de satisfaction, il se débarrassa des restes du dernier service du soir. La nourriture éclaboussa lourdement le bitume, faisant fuir le chat. Mais ce dernier revint vite sur ses pas, après que le cuisinier eut fermé la porte, attiré par l'odeur des restes encore chauds et fumants. L'animal renifla un poisson qui était à peine touché. Quel gâchis, tout ce gaspillage ! Le chat n'allait pas s'en priver. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de s'emparer de l'objet de convoitise, une main lui attrapa vivement sa queue pelée pour le soulever en l'air. Le chat feula, sortant les griffes et prêt à attaquer son assaillant. Mais le jeune garçon qui l'avait saisit le garda éloigné pour ne pas recevoir les griffures, le regardant d'un air froid. Le chat se dandinant avec furie, il prit de son autre main l'une de ses pattes avant de le tordre de travers. Le pauvre animal miaula de douleur, avant d'être balancé violemment au sol. Malgré sa patte torsadée, il s'empressa de se relever puis de s'échapper dans la pénombre pour ne plus avoir à faire au garçon. Ce dernier le regarda s'enfuir de ses yeux marron ternes, alourdis par des cernes et dissimulés par quelques mèches de sa tignasse brune ébouriffée. Il dégagea les pans de sa cape déchirée de ses bras et s'avança vers le tas de nourriture, avant de s'accroupir sur ses pieds nus et noircis par la crasse. Hormis le poisson qui trempait dans le jus des autres aliments, il n'y avait rien de bien comestible. Le garçon à l'allure misérable ne pouvait que répondre aux plaintes de son ventre criant famine. Il s'empara du poisson par la queue, l'arrosa d'eau de pluie qui tombait en abondance depuis la gouttière du toit de l'arrière-boutique puis l'emmena avec lui. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs des quartiers lugubres de Londres pour retrouver dans un cul-de-sac une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, portant les mêmes traits que les siens, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La petite leva la tête vers lui à l'entendant s'approcher, tandis que le garçon lui présenta le poisson avec un mince sourire.

La vie était loin d'être simple pour Jackson Overland et sa petite sœur Emma. Ayant perdu prématurément leurs parents, les deux enfants furent obligés par les circonstances de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat et de se résigner à la vie dans les rues. Livrés à eux-mêmes, ils durent apprendre à survivre au milieu de la misère.

L'aîné ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords face à cette vie déplorable qu'il n'avait jamais souhaitée. Ni pour lui, ni pour Emma. Jack voulait absolument préserver sa sœur, c'était son unique priorité. Il était prêt à se couper en quatre dans le but inespéré de lui faciliter l'existence. Prêt aux commettre des délits qui rythmaient la plupart du temps son quotidien. Vols, chapardises, pratiques dans les marchés noirs,… Prostitution.

Cela, Jack ne l'avait jamais avoué à sa sœur. Il en avait trop honte. Et il n'avait aucune envie de briser l'image qu'elle avait de lui, si aimante et si fière de son frère. Il détestait ça ! Mais entre mourir de faim dans la rue et se réduire à cette pratique humiliante pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un sou, le choix était vite fait. En dépit de cela, les ébats qu'il dû partager contre son plein gré lui avaient bien valu un repas et une couche bien chaude pour passer la nuit, lui et sa sœur. Le soir où il avait commencé cette pratique était plutôt récent.

-Jack ! Pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec moi ?

Le jeune homme, les traits tirés par la fatigue, se tourna vers sa sœur qui s'était relevé de son lit. La chambre plongée dans le noir, Emma ne remarqua pas la grimace sur son visage, montrant le malaise de son frère. C'était bien trop difficile de le lui cacher.

-Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur, tenta de la rassurer Jack. Endors-toi, le docteur a dit de te reposer pour soigner ta fièvre.

-Mais… hésita Emma, je veux être avec toi…

Jack s'approcha de la petite fille pour la coucher et frotta en douceur son visage pour la border. Il lui suffisait de sourire pour que sa sœur se sente à nouveau apaisée.

-Rassure-toi, je reviens vite te rejoindre ! Je dois juste… voir la dame qui nous héberge.

Emma hocha la tête, affaiblie par la maladie. Son grand frère se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front et lui murmurait bonne nuit, avant de quitter la chambre. Son sourire chaleureux s'effaça dès l'instant où il avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Le cœur lourd et la gorge nouée, il se dirigea vers la chambre principale du manoir et y pénétra discrètement. Jack était à peine rentré qu'une femme quarantenaire s'était jetée sur lui, séduisante mais grossièrement habillée comme un paon, un fume-cigarette dans sa main. Elle regardait Jack avec domination et gourmandise, s'arrêtant pour distinguer sa silhouette dans les moindres détails.

- Tu es encore bien jeune, dit-elle, le sourire railleur. Je vais t'apprendre certaines choses, ça va te plaire !

Pas tant que ça, finalement.

Au moins, l' «apprentissage» lui aura permis de satisfaire ses prochains clients. Mais Jack avait toujours un malaise après l'avoir fait. D'autant plus que les autres putains ne lui avaient pas rendu la chose facile, l'ayant assené de coups pour le chasser et s'approprier les trottoirs égoïstement. Au bout du compte, il s'est retiré avec une lèvre fendue, une griffure au menton et quelques bleus sur les épaules. Toutefois, dans cette ville il y avait des pervers qui sollicitaient le plaisir chez n'importe qui, même les défigurés. Jack avait songé à arrêter. Mais sa sœur comptait tellement pour lui. « Et elle compte sur moi… »

Pour Emma, tout pouvait être surmontable, du moment que son frère était à ses côtés. Même à l'époque où leurs parents étaient encore en vie, Jack et elle étaient réputés pour être inséparables. Impossible de les détacher l'un de l'autre. Entre les deux enfants régnait un amour et une complicité sans pareil. C'est donc avec courage qu'elle avait suivi Jack pour échapper aux maltraitances qu'ils subissaient à l'orphelinat. Mais Emma avait beau être encore jeune, elle n'en était pas moins intelligente. Elle voyait que son frère se portait de plus en plus mal et qu'il lui cachait sans doute des choses. Seulement, ce têtu refusait de cracher le morceau, se contentant de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait si tout allait bien pour dissimuler la lourde culpabilité qui l'accablait. Emma ne pouvait qu'accepter son silence. Les paroles douces de sa mère résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

_C'est malpoli d'être trop curieuse, Emma ! Tout le monde a son petit jardin secret. Son monde imaginaire. Il ne vaut mieux pas briser les barrières de ce jardin…_

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se sentir coupable elle aussi. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était qu'un poids lourd pour Jack, qui se démenait avec hargne pour leur rendre la vie facile. Emma s'efforçait alors d'en faire autant pour ne pas être trop encombrante. Au détriment de sa santé. Et à chaque fois, elle se maudissait. « Encore, tu n'as fait que compliquer la tâche à Jack ! Comme toujours… »

_Emma ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Laisse Jack suivre ses cours d'arithmétique tranquille. Tu le retrouveras plus tard, mais cesse donc de l'importuner !_

Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Si seulement elle pouvait montrer à son frère qu'elle avait elle aussi la capacité de les sortir de cette situation. Elle voulait se montrer forte. Non, elle ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Emma en pleurait, mais gardait ses reproches pour elle toute seule, veillant à le cacher à son frère.

Les non dits étaient de plus en plus lourds et parasitaient le lien fraternel. Ils ne se confiaient plus, ils se rabaissaient au silence, hantés par les regrets et les mauvais souvenirs du passé. Emma fut souvent en proie à de nombreux cauchemars qui firent la plupart du temps délirer la petite fille dans son sommeil et ses fièvres récurrentes. Jack ne sut que faire pour la soulager. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer de ne pas être assez fort pour la protéger. « C'est ma faute si elle vit ainsi… » Mais, le jeune homme garda tout pour lui, comme depuis plusieurs mois, alourdissant encore plus son cœur de réprimandes.

Jack s'appuya sur le mur après avoir ouvert et dépouillé le poisson des quelques arêtes restantes et l'avoir remis à Emma. Il reposa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Depuis quelques jours, ses migraines persistaient et il manquait atrocement de sommeil. Fuir la police, les marchands et les autres mendiants affamés sans relâche au fil des jours n'était pas mince affaire. Il espérait du moins que sa sœur n'en était pas autant exténuée. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'Emma n'avait pas touché au poisson. Son regard était vitreux, ses tempes tremblaient à vue d'œil, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Subitement, elle vomit le peu de choses qu'elle avait mangé la veille. Jack accourut vers elle, tentant de calmer ses suffocations. Quand elle releva le visage vers lui, il vit avec effroi que sa peau était aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre.

- Jack…, souffla-t-elle.

Jack ne perdit pas de temps pour réfléchir. Il prit son petit corps maigre et la souleva. Un médecin. Il devait trouver un médecin sur le champ ! Transportant sa petite sœur, le jeune homme cavala en trombe les ruelles, appelant à l'aide. À son passage, les volets se fermaient et les lumières des chambres s'éteignaient. Les portes étaient fermées à clé. Et personne ne répondit à la détresse de Jack.

- S'il vous plaît ! cria-t-il, le chagrin dans sa voix. Quelqu'un ! Appelez un médecin !

L'un des volets s'ouvrit et un homme jeta un soulier sur la tête de Jack, lui hurlant qu'il allait appeler la police s'il ne se la fermait pas. Malgré cela, le jeune l'implora, lui montrant le corps d'Emma qu'il portait dans ses bras.

- Laisse-la crever en silence ! lui avait craché violemment l'homme, avant de refermer les volets.

Jack en était abasourdi. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux alors que la petite main d'Emma lui saisit la manche en tremblant. La Lune se dégagea des nuages, éclairant les deux frère et sœur perdus dans l'abandon. Jack courait à perdre haleine, frappait à toutes les portes, hurlait au désespoir. Mais les gens étaient trop lâches. Il était seul. Jack explosa en sanglots, sa petite sœur mourante dans les bras. Il s'installa dans un coin du quartier et cala délicatement Emma contre lui, la berçant, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues, mais il continuait à répéter pour sa sœur et pour lui-même, « Tout va bien ! Tout va bien se passer ! » Mais il ne parvint malheureusement pas à se réconforter.

- Jack…, chuchota Emma avec peine.

Le jeune homme prit sa main, tout en continuant à la balancer doucement.

- Jack… Je suis désolée…

- Non, dis pas ça, soupira-t-il entre deux sanglots. C'est moi qui suis désolé…

Emma leva la tête, son visage blanc éclairé par la Lune. Un joli petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle posa sa main sur la joue de son frère tant aimé. Jack mit sa main au-dessus de la sienne, collant davantage ce contact si doux et si précieux pour lui. La main d'Emma était froide.

- Tiens bon…, murmura Jack en reniflant.

La petite fille voulut hocher la tête mais très vite sa vue devint floue. Elle se sentit aussi légère qu'une brise du vent. Sa main se retira délicatement de la joue de Jack avant de retomber lourdement sur son genou. Ses yeux se voilèrent avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Et Emma soupira.

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il souleva le buste de sa petite sœur et l'appela d'une petite voix aiguisée. Aucune réaction. Il la rappela. Toujours rien. Il commença à la secouer en douceur en continuant de l'appeler, puis de plus en plus vivement en n'obtenant aucune réponse. Il répéta son nom, lui sommant de lui répondre et d'arrêter de faire semblant de dormir. « Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » Sa voix prit davantage de volume à mesure qu'il la secouait. « Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » Il continua ainsi, et bientôt ses appels devinrent des hurlements. « Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » Il secoua négativement la tête, refusant d'admettre la réalité. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Emma ne se réveillera pas. Jack interrompit ses agitations, haletant. Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. « Non… » Les mains tremblantes, il colla le front froid de sa petite sœur contre le sien, pleurant en silence. Il se mordit les lèvres de rage jusqu'à les faire saigner.

- Ne me laisse pas seul, Emma…

Sous la lumière de la Lune, Jack était désormais prisonnier dans la solitude. Il hurla à pleine gorge, anéanti. Seul l'écho de sa voix désespérée répondit à son chagrin.

.

Il y avait un lac non loin du parc. Un lac gelé, sur lequel Emma adorait patiner avec lui. Lorsque l'hiver se pointait, la petite fille tirait sur le bras de son frère pour le dépêcher de sortir.

_Allez Jack ! Viens, on va faire du patin !_

Retourner en ce lieu lui tiraillait brutalement le cœur. Les bons souvenirs retentissaient comme des chants funèbres dans son esprit. Jack avait les yeux rougis, force d'avoir pleuré, sa bouche dolente psalmodiait le nom de sa sœur chérie. Il ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans Emma. Il voulait en finir. Progressivement, il marcha sur la fine glace qui craquela sous ses pieds, jusqu'à atteindre le centre du lac. Son poids fragilisa le sol gelé qui menaçait de se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Mais Jack n'en avait que faire. Il resta à sa place, immobile, attendant docilement la chute.

_Ne saute pas sur les rochers ! Tu es beaucoup trop imprudent Jack ! Tu vas finir par te tuer…_

La glace claqua depuis la plante des pieds du jeune homme et ses fractures s'étendirent tout autour de lui, créant des arabesques chaotiques. Jack leva la tête vers le ciel noir dominé par la Lune et ferma les yeux, écoutant le son de craquement, telle une comptine annonçant la mort. La glace céda, le corps de Jack s'engloutit dans les eaux froides et sombres pour disparaître à jamais.

Il se laissa couler, paralysé par le froid, s'éloignant encore plus de la surface. Ses poumons pesaient lourds, le souffle leur manquait. Bientôt, ils allaient éclatés. Quelques bulles d'air s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant de s'élever vers la surface. Lui, il plongeait dans les profondeurs. « J'avais peur… »

« Et puis… j'ai vu la Lune. » La Lune. Énorme disque blanc cadré par l'ouverture de la glace. Sa lueur s'amplifia et sembla pénétrer jusqu'au fond du lac. Jack, croyant délirer dans sa noyade, était au milieu du faisceau de lumière qu'elle engendrait. Depuis l'éclat apparut une aura. Une aura blanche qui se forma, se modela, tournant sur elle-même, tout en plongeant pour aller à l'encontre du corps de Jack. Ses yeux la fixèrent, surpris de constater qu'elle paraissait avoir la forme d'une main. Une main claire qui se tendait à lui, comme pour l'attraper. Le cœur de Jack sursauta. Les doigts diaphanes venaient de lui frôler le front.

« _Jack Frost…_ »

Une voix calme et consolante vibra dans sa tête, alors qu'il perdait de plus en plus connaissance. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses cheveux bruns se teintèrent d'argent, sa peau devint plus pâle et ses yeux délaissèrent leur éclat marronné pour se colorier d'un bleu de glace. Métamorphosé, il vit alors la main blanche attraper la sienne et la silhouette de la Lune s'agrandir à la surface, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

- Aide-moi !

- Doucement, fais gaffe ! Il respire encore !

- Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait là-dedans ?!

- Les suicides deviennent une routine ces derniers temps. Surtout chez les plus miséreux.

- C'est bizarre… À l'instant j'ai cru le voir avec des cheveux blancs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On le rapatrie au commissariat ?

- Avec tous les autres incarcérés, il sera beaucoup trop encombrant !

- Ce garçon doit plus avoir toute sa tête…

- Amenons-le chez Bumby !

Ne peuvent-ils donc pas se taire ?! Jack s'irrita en son être. C'est un comble ! Après avoir vécu l'enfer dans les rues, il ne pouvait même pas mourir tranquille ! Quand ces démons cesseront-ils de l'importuner ?

Il ne voyait que du noir. Outre l'impression d'être transporté, il avait perdu ses sens. Il ignorait même s'il pouvait encore respirer. Sa tête chancela, des bruits de pas brisaient le silence, frappant le sol d'un rythme régulier. Ils étaient si loin… Tap tap tap tap tap…

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

_Jack !_

« _Emma ?_ »

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

_Jack ! Ne me laisse pas !_

« _J'arrive Emma !_ »

Il courait. Il courait vers elle, sur un sol noir et blanc, comme un damier. Il courait. En avant. À reculons. De travers. Sur place. Le chemin était distordu. Et elle l'attendait, immobile, de l'autre côté. Elle l'appelait, apeurée par cet endroit obscur.

_Jack !_

Il avait beau courir, accélérer, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus. L'horizon la dévorait. Il se refusait de l'abandonner une seconde fois.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

_Jack !_

Elle lui tendit la main. Jack se précipita vers elle, ignorant son étouffement. Les cases des damiers se déformèrent en touches de piano. Dès qu'il posait le pied, une note retentit. Sa course s'accompagna d'une mélodie montant en un crescendo infernal, à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il tendit la main devant lui, prêt à saisir la sienne. Elle sourit, rassurée de le voir près d'elle. _Il était là_.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le bout de leurs doigts se toucha. Le palier de piano s'effondra. Et Jack fut entraîné dans le Néant.

_Jaaaaaaaaack !_

Tic. Tac. Tic. TAC !

Jack ouvrit subitement les yeux, se relevant en soupirant de peur. Sa poitrine se mouvait trop rapidement, il tenta du mieux qu'il put de recouvrir son souffle. Quand il fut un peu plus calme, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit, les draps trempés par sa sueur, éclairé par une lanterne qui émanait une lumière bienveillante. Les meubles et le papier peint étaient d'allure baroque et terne, il n'empêchait que la chambre était plutôt confortable.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour apercevoir à son côté un homme assis sur un fauteuil, confortablement accoudé, le fixant de son regard gris dissimulé derrière ses lunettes rondes. Grand et maigre, la quarantaine, il avait une apparence quelque peu inquiétante avec son visage allongé portant une barbe brune, ses joues très creuses, sa chevelure courte plaquée contre son large front. Ses membres semblaient exagérément longs et difformes, ses jambes croisées surélevaient ses mains osseuses pourvues de longs doigts qui s'entremêlaient comme des fils. Malgré cela, cet homme dégageait quelque chose… de captivant. Jack ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais quelque part, il le fascinait. Le regard perdu, il balbutia :

- Où… où suis-je ?

- Dans la maison de correction Houndsditch, répondit l'homme d'une voix grave et suave.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? se risqua-t-il de demander.

- Dr Angus Bumby, fit l'homme en décroisant ses jambes et se relevant sur le dossier. Je suis le gérant de cette maison, où je m'occupe d'enfants orphelins et déraisonnés.

- Mais… Pourquoi m'a-t-on emmené ici ?

- Il semble que tu aurais besoin de soins, Jackson.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Les personnes errant dans les rues sont toutes répertoriées par la police. C'est ainsi qu'on a su te reconnaître. Et tu m'as été confié par la suite. J'espère que tu es confortablement installé.

Les paroles de Bumby perdirent toute leur importance quand une pensée fusa dans la tête de Jack. _Emma_… Il s'empressa de se relever, se dégageant des draps et attrapant sa cape accrochée plus loin. Le psychiatre n'avait pas bougé pour tenter de l'arrêter. Il ne broncha pas quand Jack passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'apprêta à tourner la poignée quand la voix de Bumby l'immobilisa.

- C'est inutile.

Les doigts de Jack hésitèrent. Puis le jeune homme se retourna finalement vers l'homme qui n'avait pas tourner la tête pour le regarder.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, dit catégoriquement Jack.

- Et que feras-tu une fois retournée dans la rue ?

Le fait de lui parler sans le fixer était plutôt troublant. Jack sentit un goût amer dans sa gorge, à l'idée de se retrouver dans les quartiers sales.

- Je dois retrouver Emma, rétorqua-t-il, décidé. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Silence. Lourd silence qui déplut fortement à Jack. Le son lugubre de l'horloge résonnait. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Bumby se releva et cette fois, il tourna la tête pour regarder intensément Jack. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un hoquet.

- Je crains qu'à l'heure actuelle, son corps est déjà été consommé par les rats.

Ces mots furent comme un couteau dans le ventre de Jack. Il ne distinguait plus aucun son, aucun parfum,… Il n'y avait que la silhouette de Bumby en face de lui. Ses jambes flagellèrent, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment, tandis qu'il revit les images de sa petite sœur mourant dans ses bras.

_Jack… je suis désolée…_

Jack se courba, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il tremblait. Il ne tenait plus sur place tant il tremblait.

- Non… non… non… NOOOOOON !

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que Jack explosa. Sa tête relevée vers le plafond, les yeux vides, il hurla. Il hurla à s'en casser la voix. Ses mains se replièrent, et Jack se jeta sur tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper pour le fracasser au sol ou le défaire. Bumby resta immobile, sans vraiment le regarder faire, laissant sa folie éclater et se manifester. Jack n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait, se laissant aller dans sa colère et sa douleur. Briser. Arracher. Déformer. Écraser. Déchiqueter. Broyer. _Détruire_.

Les meubles, le matelas, les rideaux, la tapisserie,… la chambre entière était détériorée. Jack n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la main pour calmer son malheur. Il tremblait toujours, les veines apparentes sur son front et sa gorge. Il haletait bruyamment, comme une bête sauvage. Il restait immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant le bruit de l'horloge s'imposer. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Jack s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Ses pleurs étaient intenses, il criait le nom de sa sœur disparue entre ses sanglots. Le voyant ainsi, Bumby se décida finalement à réagir. Il attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme pour relever et l'obliger à se mettre en face de lui. Jack le laissa l'assoir sur le fauteuil, seule chose qui avait échappé à son déchaînement. Il releva son visage trempé vers l'homme qui secoua alors un pendule devant ses yeux. Inconsciemment, son regard suivait déjà le mouvement de l'objet.

- J'ai le pouvoir de faire évanouir tes peines, Jackson, susurra la voix de Bumby. Le pire est fait, c'est fini, terminé. Oublie tout, oublie, Jackson. Oublie tout !

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac…

.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pur me donner votre avis !

Bon, je sens que je vais recevoir des plaintes pour avoir fait mourir Emma... Pardon, pardon ! Mais il le fallait ! Vous comprendrez que sa mort était très primordiale !... Euh, je m'enfonce...

Oh d'ailleurs, petite anecdote : je crois savoir pourquoi les fans ont appelé la petite soeur de Jack Frost, Emma. :) Je pense que c'est pour faire une révérence sympa à la Reine Blanche, une antagoniste dans les comics Marvel, notamment les X-Men, qui s'appelle en réalité Emma Frost. Jack Frost. Emma Frost. Vous me suivez ? :D Après je peux me tromper...

Voilà, sur ce je vous quitte chers lecteurs ! Merci d'être passé et d'avoir lu :) A bientôt !


	3. La fille des Merveilles

Je sais, j'ai été longue pour ce chapitre... Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, mais je tenais tant à m'occuper d'abord de mon autre fiction qui avait été laissé en plan pendant plus d'un mois. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction psycho-horrifique !

Par mesure de prévention, je vous signale que certains passages de se chapitre relèvent du M. J'espère toutefois que le côté gore ne va pas diminuer le nombre de mes lecteurs, mais au moins vous êtes prévenus ! x)

A ce propos, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour tous vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris ! Honnêtement, j'étais très loin d'imaginer que cette fiction soit aussi bien accueillie ! O.o Merci encore et encore de votre soutien !

Pour ceux qui veulent être dans l'ambiance, je vous énumère un peu plus bas des musiques dans l'ordre qui correspondent aux différents passages de ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimers :** Les Cinq Légendes et Alice Madness Returns appartiennent respectivement à Dreamworks et Electronic Arts. L'image est un fanart de Amoraim sur Deviantart.

**Musiques :** Alice Madness Returns, Orphanage ~ American McGee's Alice, The Funhouse ~ Alice Madness Returns, Hyde Park

* * *

**L'Homme dans la Lune est le mécanicien**

2. La fille des Merveilles

* * *

.

- Le numéro six ! s'exclama l'homme, en pointant son doigt sur la petite fille arborant le chiffre correspondant.

Dans le bureau de Bumby, dix enfants avaient été alignés les uns à côté des autres, immobiles, attendant sagement l'ordre de leur maître, tels des chiens dociles. Leur expression était vide, ce qui était plutôt effrayant. De tout âge, de toute facette, et le psychiatre, accompagné d'un homme richement vêtu, son haute-forme à la main, en face d'eux, les toisaient avec supériorité. Les pauvres chérubins ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte de la présence des deux individus. Le nouveau venu les avait fixés les uns après les autres, comme si devant lui ne figuraient que de vulgaires articles sur une étagère d'épicerie. Il dut longuement réfléchir avant de faire son choix, mais Bumby s'était montré patient, comme à son habitude.

La petite fille que l'homme avait désignait devait avoir à peine neuf ans, le nez en trompe, les joues rabougries teintées de tâches de rousseur, les cheveux blonds nattés en de grosses tresses. Sur sa tunique grisée et usée se collait une sorte d'écriteau sur laquelle figurait le chiffre six. Le regard vitreux, la bouche entrouverte, elle semblait distraite, voir complètement absente, aussi elle ne réagit pas à l'appel de l'homme.

- Sharley, appela Bumby d'une voix doucereuse. Approche.

Obéissante, la dénommée Sharley fit quelques pas en avant vers le psychiatre qui s'accroupit devant elle.

- Dis bonjour à Mr Clifford, ordonna mielleusement Bumby.

- Bonjour, répéta la petite fille d'une voix monotone, telle une automate.

L'homme prénommé Clifford ne répondit pas au salut, toisant la petite fille avec supériorité, ne lui jugeant pas autant de valeur qu'un animal en cage. Il tourna autour de Sharley, lentement, prenant son temps à l'observer minutieusement d'un sourire pervers et assouvi.

- Très bien, Angus, déclara finalement Clifford. Je la prends ! Pour combien veux-tu me la céder ?

- Ton prix sera le mien, Alfred, répondit Bumby avec son habituel air aimable et respectable. C'est avec plaisir que je te fournis ce service.

- Tu ne manques pas de générosité ! s'amusa Clifford. Je te lègue huit milles livres, et j'y tiens !

Bumby hocha la tête, montrant qu'il accepta sa proposition. Il s'approcha à nouveau de la petite Sharley de laquelle il retira le numéro épinglé sur sa poitrine, avant d'arranger la tenue de sa tunique un peu froissée.

- Sharley, lui chuchota Bumby, à partir de maintenant tu t'en iras d'ici. Pour toujours. Tu ne reviendras plus dans cette maison. Dorénavant, tu vivras aux côtés d'Alfred et tu feras exactement tout ce qu'il exigera de toi. J'ai bien dit _tout_. Soit une gentille fille et obéit lui, il est ton maître à présent.

- Oui, prononça Sharley de sa voix neutre, le regard vide.

Bumby tapota légèrement la joue de la petite fille, en guise de félicitation, puis l'enveloppa d'un fin manteau en toile dont il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler entièrement son visage. Il se releva et prit sa petite main pour l'amener jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison Houndsditch. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il se tourna vers Clifford qui se couvrit de son large manteau et de son haute forme pour affronter la pluie qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Sa voiture l'attendait au devant de la maison de correction.

- N'oublie pas, Alfred, prévint gentiment Bumby, sois prudent quant à la révélation de la provenance de cette fille.

- Tu peux compter sur mon silence, Angus, certifia l'homme.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les rues, Clifford poussa brutalement la petite fille, qui ne se plaignit pas malgré la violence dans ses gestes, pour la faire monter dans sa voiture. Puis il salua une dernière fois Bumby et grimpa à son tour dans le véhicule. Son chauffeur démarra à son ordre.

Une fois l'homme parti, les autres enfants isolés dans le bureau du psychiatre furent libérés et s'adonnèrent à leurs activités quotidiennes. Certains dessinaient, bien que le résultat de leurs gribouillis fût plutôt insalubre. D'autres jouaient à la poupée. Enfin, plus exactement arrachaient les membres des poupées, bras, jambes et yeux, ou réduisaient en miette le mobilier de la maison de poupée qui se postait au milieu de la salle de jeux. L'un des enfants avait trouvé moyen de s'amuser en roulant sur le sol à plusieurs reprises, rigolant un coup, pleurant à l'autre.

Chacun de ces enfants avaient le même regard vide d'émotions, ainsi qu'un numéro attribué à leur torse. Tous ont vécu un lourd passé, la plupart orphelins, témoins d'un meurtre ou battus sauvagement par leurs tuteurs pour ne citer que les exemples les plus récurrents. Et tous en ont perdu la raison. Aux yeux de la société, Bumby avait la tâche d'aider ces enfants à recouvrer une santé mentale plus stable et de leur permettre d'obtenir une nouvelle vie. Chose qui semblait impossible pour certains, mais cela glorifiait l'image de Bumby de s'atteler à un si lourd et honorable devoir. Pourtant, même le témoin le moins attentif aurait remarqué qu'aucun enfant sain n'était sorti de la maison Houndsditch.

Bumby prit au fait un des enfants qui se mit à écrire sur le mur. Irrité, il arracha le crayon de ses mains et le sermonna. Le garçon baissa instinctivement la tête, s'affaissa devant le psychiatre comme un chien soumis à son maître et se tourna face au mur pour y frapper plusieurs fois sa tête et s'imposer cette douleur comme punition. Bumby le laissa faire, continuant sa route à travers les couloirs lugubres de sa demeure. Il alla accrocher le numéro peu avant fixé au vêtement de Sharley sur une sorte de penderie. Une nouvelle place était libre.

Le téléphone sonna alors. Bumby s'empressa de décrocher. Le correspondant se présenta comme Priscilla Witless, une infirmière de l'asile Rutledge, un lieu d'incarcération réputé pour la maltraitance et les pratiques purement sadiques exercées sur les malades. Cette vieille femme était aussi connue pour son goût prononcé pour l'argent et les boissons alcoolisées.

- Mrs Witless, s'exclama Bumby d'un air faussement joyeux.

- Avez-vous reçu le dossier que je vous ai fait parvenir ? demanda Pris de sa voix raillée et désagréable.

- Je l'ai consulté minutieusement, affirma-t-il. Le Dr Wilson ne fait pas les choses à moitié, ses rapports sont d'une rigueur qui m'impressionne à chaque fois !

- Oui, oui, maugréa l'infirmière qui semblait perdre patience. Alors ? Vous la prenez ?

- Cela tombe parfaitement bien ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'accueillir la patiente Liddell dans ma maison. J'ai justement une chambre à aménager et une employée ne serait pas de trop pour m'assister.

- Bien, sembla se réjouir Pris. Je me charge de la préparer. Venez la chercher en fin d'après-midi.

- J'ai appris ma chère Witless que vous prenez congé à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- L'asile m'horripile ! Tous ces patients à pleurer et crier des paroles insensées. Quel ennui ! Je préfère nettement mes pigeons.

Le coup de fil ne dura pas plus longtemps. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait le faire croire, Bumby n'éprouvait aucun respect à l'égard de l'infirmière Witless. Cette femme alcoolique n'agissait que pour en tirer profit. Un joli lot de bouteilles de gin en l'occurrence. Il avait vite deviné qu'elle avait l'intention de placer une patiente chez lui dans le but d'en tirer une pièce ou deux. Pris Witless avait surtout le culot de dire qu'elle se montrait plaisante et serviable. En réalité, elle était cupide, manipulatrice et égoïste, amatrice de pigeons au point qu'elle possède toute une grande cage sur son toit et considérée comme capable de vider une bouteille en quelques minutes. Un portrait non des plus convenables. Mais Witless n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à soigner son image, contrairement à Bumby.

Le psychiatre se prépara méticuleusement pour aller récupérer sa nouvelle patiente. Il s'empara du dossier de la concernée, puis avant de se hâter à la sortie, s'arrêta devant une chambre. Les enfants de la maison de correction étaient tous placés en chambre commune, divisée en deux pour les garçons et pour les filles. Mais cette chambre-ci était individuelle. Il frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse pour y rentrer. En levant le regard, il découvrit son petit protégé installé près de la fenêtre, à regarder la pluie tomber.

Jack avait plutôt changé au cours de ces deux dernières années. Tout d'abord, il paraissait nettement moins maigre qu'au premier jour où il avait été amené à Houndsditch, les os transparaissant juste à peine sur ses côtes et les joues moins creuses. Ses cheveux bruns étaient moins ébouriffés et avaient plus de tenue, malgré encore quelques mèches rebelles. Bien qu'il ait subi le malheur de vivre comme un besogneux et de perdre sa petite sœur, il avait toujours cherché à se montrer content. Et aujourd'hui, son regard marronné était étrangement moins étincelant qu'auparavant. À ce propos, le jeune homme n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé. Oubliés les rues sombres, les prostituées et même Emma. À chaque fois que l'on évoquait sa vie antérieure, il ne réagissait pas et n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Pendant deux ans, Jack fut soumis à la thérapie de Bumby qui l'avait aidé à oublier ses mauvais souvenirs, et à être enfin apaisé. Mais pas seulement les mauvais souvenirs. Tout semblait s'être évaporé dans la tête du garçon, ses souvenirs les plus lointains remontant à peine du mois dernier. Car en plus, il avait adopté une faculté d'oublier facilement et ne se laissait porter que par l'instant présent. Jack était le seul enfant à avoir atteint la majorité et à être resté aussi longtemps chez Bumby. Ce dernier l'avait apparemment destiné à un autre avenir, plutôt que de le placer sous l'aile de quelqu'un d'autre avec qui continuer sa vie, contrairement aux autres enfants.

- Comment te sens-tu, Jackson ?

Jack ne quitta pas la fenêtre des yeux.

- Cette nuit…, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix traînante. Il m'a encore parlé…

- Qui donc ? s'interrogea Bumby.

Cette fois, Jack se retourna vers Bumby, lui adressant un regard heureux sans pour autant sourire.

- L'Homme qui est dans la Lune, prononça-t-il.

Jack était peut-être trop inconscient pour le voir, mais à l'instant où il avait dit ces derniers mots, une lueur de réjouissance transparut dans les yeux gris de Bumby.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Que le jour où je dévoilerais ma nature est tout proche. Mais… Docteur, je ne comprends pas…

Bumby s'approcha de quelques pas du jeune homme. Sa voix grave et clémente paraissait l'hypnotiser alors qu'il se concentra sur chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

- C'est très simple, Jackson. Il semble que tu soies l'élu de l'Homme dans la Lune. En tant que tel, tu as été choisi pour réaliser des choses surprenantes. Des changements. Ta véritable nature se dévoilera sans doute ce jour-là.

- Mais…, hésita Jack, choisi pour quoi ?

- Je dirais pour l'aider à accomplir son souhait.

- Et quel est son souhait ? fit-il avec appréhension.

- Je l'ignore, Jackson. Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas avoir peur. Souviens-toi : le changement est le premier pas vers l'oubli. Ce ne sera que lorsque tu seras dépossédé de tout souvenir que tu seras entièrement libre.

Le visage de Jack s'éclaira suite aux paroles décousues et pourtant rassurantes du psychiatre que seul lui semblait comprendre.

- Je dois m'absenter, annonça Bumby. Je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi.

- Pourquoi faire ? s'enquit Jack.

- Je dois me rendre à Rutledge pour chercher une nouvelle pensionnaire. Elle doit avoir le même âge que toi. Je me suis dit que cela te changerait d'air d'aller à sa rencontre.

- Ne pourrais-je pas le voir à votre retour ?

Bumby lui lança un regard insistant, sans perdre patience. Un regard qui intrigua le jeune homme.

- Crois-moi, Jackson. _Tu dois la rencontrer_.

.

Le bâtiment n'était pas si mal à voir, il avait une certaine esthétique typique des bâtiments de l'époque victorienne qui lui donnait un aspect plus accueillant qu'il n'était réellement. Toutefois, certains détails n'échappaient guère à une personne censée pour reconnaître les éléments distincts d'un asile : le portail d'entrée où figurait orgueilleusement le nom du lieu était exagérément haut, doté d'une double barrière en piques pour décourager les patients de s'enfuir. Des barreaux dominaient les fenêtres de l'immense édifice. En traversant la cour d'entrée, Jack, au côté de Bumby, put lire une enseigne en or plaquée sur laquelle il pouvait lire :

_Clinique privée et Asile Rutledge :_

_Accueil des âmes rebelles et égarées_

À l'instant même où il eu fini de lire, des cris se faisaient déjà entendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Jack en eût froid dans le dos. Cela aurait pu être des cris de souffrance, de torture, de désespoir, … ils n'avaient rien d'humain.

.

Le monde tournait. Il tourne et tourne et tourne. Alice n'avait plus rien pour s'appuyer, plus rien pour se relever. Elle tombait, volait, roulait, filait dans tous les sens. Elle allait en perdre la tête. Elle ne tenait même plus en place. Lourde, si lourde. La jeune fille s'effondra à terre, prise de violentes suffocations. Elle ne voulait pas appeler à l'aide. Ils lui feront du mal. Son corps maigre tremblait outrageusement, ses bras battaient presque l'air tant elle se secouait. Elle gémit de peur quand elle crut voir une longue silhouette dotée d'un haute-forme aux couleurs d'un damier, des énormes rouages d'horloge implantés au travers de son corps se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

_Voulez-vous prendre un peu de thé, ma chère ?_

Une tasse à la main, le personnage renversa son contenu qui brûla le visage d'Alice. Elle hurla, porta ses mains à ses yeux émeraude dont la vue se brouillait. Le thé bouillant lui arrachait la peau, elle sentit ses joues fondre sous ses doigts. Ça faisait mal ! Elle s'en griffait les tempes tant cela lui faisait mal. Un cri sortit progressivement de sa gorge. Son visage lui tirait. Elle eût l'impression que ses doigts s'étiraient et s'allongeaient considérablement, déchirant ses ongles dans une douleur atroce. En regardant sa main, elle vit sa peau pâle se rougir de sang et crut voir la chair de ses muscles transparaître. Au tour de sa mâchoire de la faire souffrir. Ses canines poussèrent et s'appointèrent tant, qu'elle se balafra la langue et les lèvres à leur simple contact. Son cri se transforma en un hurlement bestial, alors que des cornes démoniaques déchirèrent ses tempes en une explosion de sang. Alice gigota de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle hurla comme pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais elle était prisonnière dans sa folie.

_Comme tu es belle quand tu es enragée. Tes ennemis ont la chance que cette condition ne soit que temporaire. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Les yeux rouges ne vont pas à tout le monde._

Sans le voir, Alice devina le ronronnement du chat. Maudit chat ! Toujours à se moquer d'elle. Elle battit des bras plus fort comme s'il était à proximité, pour le chasser.

Le sol se croula une nouvelle fois sous son corps remué de spasmes. Elle se fracassa contre une plateforme, si dure qu'elle crut s'être brisé les os. Elle s'aida de ses bras avec difficulté pour se relever légèrement. La plateforme était un miroir sur lequel elle vit son reflet. Sa peau rouge, ses dents acérées, ses membres difformes. Elle était hideuse. Alice renia cette apparence et hurla de rage en s'écorchant sauvagement le visage. Peu lui importait le sang qui maculait ses doigts. Elle s'arracha ces traits si effroyables qui pourrissaient son faciès. Les gouttes de sang giclèrent sur le sol en miroir, mais le visage d'Alice était toujours si dément. Prise de colère, elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur le miroir, des fissures apparaissant là où se rabattaient ses poings déformés. Elle cogna, encore et encore. Toujours plus fort. Laissant sa rage éclater. Le miroir ne mit pas plus de temps pour se fracasser entièrement en mille morceaux. Alice tomba au milieu des fracas de miroir, sentant ses traits s'alléger subitement. De son plein gré, elle avait dépassé l'illusion pour rejoindre la réalité. _De l'autre côté du miroir._

Assise. Au fond de sa cellule, sur son lit aux draps ternes et usés. Le regard nébuleux, la tête penchée en avant, faisant basculer ses courts cheveux noirs mal coupés qui dissimulaient les cernes ornant ses yeux verts. Sa respiration était calme est posée. Elle semblait sereine.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant la lumière de l'extérieur pénétrait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Alice ne releva même pas la tête en entendant les gardiens de l'asile rentrer. Elle devina parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Deux infirmiers de taille imposante et boudinés, l'un plus immense que l'autre, mais leur ressemblance était ahurissante. Les jumeaux Orderlies, ou Tweedledee et Tweedledum comme Alice avait prit l'habitude de les appeler, estimés comme les plus méprisables, sadiques et parfois masochistes des infirmiers de l'asile, qui trouvait beaucoup d'humour dans la maltraitance et la torture des patients. Alice n'en faisait pas exception.

- Elle a crié ? fit l'un des frères, avec excitation. Elle a mal ?

- Elle s'est calmé ? Ou pas ? Elle a besoin d'avoir encore plus mal ? se demanda l'autre.

- Allons, la plus précieuse des folles. Crie ! Chouine ! Pleure ! Que l'on puisse te soigner…

Alice releva alors lentement la tête, laissant découvrir son visage. Elle toisa les Orderlies avec dédain, alors qu'un sourire railleur s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Je ne vous ferez pas ce plaisir-là, déclara-t-elle d'une voix insolente.

Les deux gros hommes n'eurent pas le temps de lui infliger quelques punitions. Ils furent vite chassés de la cellule, pour laisser entrer à son tour l'infirmière Witless. L'apparence de cette vieille était tout aussi repoussante. Son nez rond dominait son visage et était le trait caractéristique le plus évident chez elle. Sa face était également parsemée de multiples rides et de verrues, ses grands yeux à peine cachés derrière ses petites lunettes et les cheveux blancs tirés en un chignon bas. Le dos voûté, elle s'approcha d'Alice avec impatience.

- Prend tes affaires ! lui lança-t-elle. On vient te chercher.

.

- Comme tu as grandi, Alice…, murmura Bumby pour lui-même.

Personne n'entendit ses paroles.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un air étrange. Cet homme lui faisait peur, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Et pourtant, toujours cette impression de chaleur et de protection aux côtés de cet individu. Elle aurait voulu fuir, autant que s'isoler dans ses bras, pour être assurée de recevoir son soutien. Un sentiment singulier à l'égard de cet homme fabuleux. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais Alice n'en accorda aucune importance.

Bumby s'approcha d'elle et la regarda d'un air rassurant.

- Le Dr Wilson m'a rapporté que ta convalescence arrivait presque à échéance. Ce serait une joie de t'accueillir dans ma maison. Je pourrais avoir besoin de ton assistance et en échange, je te léguerais mes soins. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Vous ne lui attribuerez pas un salaire ?! s'exclama Pris, avec aversion.

- Je compte dorénavant payer moi-même sa pension, elle n'aura salaire que si elle se montre louable à mes services.

L'infirmière Witless sembla grogner quelque chose dans sa barbe, agacée par l'assurance de Bumby. Ce dernier avait vu clair dans son jeu, songeant qu'elle profiterait de la santé mentale instable d'Alice pour s'approprier de l'argent. Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille qui lui lança un regard assuré.

- J'accepte, répondit-elle finalement.

Là-bas ou ailleurs, quelle importance ? Tant qu'Alice irait loin de cet asile compressant, ce lieu de tortures aussi bien mentales que physiques, elle se porterait au mieux. Elle ne voulait plus subir la cruauté des infirmiers. Elle veut se sentir en sécurité… auprès de cet homme…

Bumby lui montra un sourire satisfait qui la fit un peu frémir. Il la laissa alors seule, en compagnie de Jack, pour suivre Witless et un autre infirmier afin de terminer les clauses qui lui permettront d'obtenir intégralement la garde d'Alice. Les deux jeunes gens se firent face, plongés dans un silence pesant, troublé par les quelques cris de malades qui résonnaient dans tout l'asile. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'observer Alice en détail, comme fasciné par sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose en elle… d'étrange. Mais il ne saurait dire quoi exactement. Contrairement à lui, Alice ne le regardait pas. Elle évitait son regard. Trouvant le silence beaucoup trop déstabilisant, Jack osa enfin parler.

- Alors, c'est toi Alice Liddell ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, toujours à détourner le regard du sien. Jack fut davantage gêné par sa réaction, mais ne faiblit pas, intrigué par Alice.

- Moi c'est Jackson Overland, lui dit-il en se désignant. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jack.

- Jack…, murmura la jeune fille.

Cette fois, elle leva le regard pour le plonger dans celui de Jack. Celui-ci en fut troublé, tant ses yeux transfiguraient une peine et une tristesse déstabilisantes. Le jeune homme se sentit plongé dans son regard vert, et cela n'avait rien d'une sensation agréable. Jack se crut prisonnier, comme si ses yeux ne pouvaient plus changer leur direction. Haletant, il sentit qu'il commençait à paniquer.

Des flammes infernales embrasaient ses yeux émeraude, s'élevant dans une danse diabolique. Inlassablement, elles dévoraient un manoir devant lequel saluaient trois silhouettes, avant d'être consumées à leur tour. Des tentacules de chair brûlés émergèrent du feu, brandissant un corps inerte qu'elles ligotaient. Alice était inconsciente, ne prit pas compte que ces tentacules qui l'étouffaient semblaient en même temps la préserver des flammes.

Un garçon volait puis atterrissait sur le nœud de chair où était ligotait la jeune fille. Étrange garçon qui, en dépit de sa chevelure argent et ses yeux glacials, partageait les mêmes traits que lui. Il entoura le cou d'Alice de l'extrémité de son bâton en forme de crochet, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Subitement, il s'éleva dans les airs et tira sur son bâton jusqu'à arracher la tête de la jeune fille de son corps, comme vulgairement coupée par une lame. Le garçon saisit la tête par les cheveux et la regarda avant de lui rire au nez.

_Bourreau… ou victime ?_

Les tentacules, furieux, s'agitèrent et enroulèrent avec rage les pieds du garçon. Ils le secouèrent dans tous les sens avant de l'entraîner avec eux dans le feu de joie du manoir. La toiture de ce dernier s'effondra, brisant les corps et âmes d'Alice et du garçon de l'hiver.

Un violent sursaut fit sortir Jack de sa torpeur. Il expira fort, tenta de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors que de la sueur coulait sur son front. Un mal de crâne l'obligea à tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Essoufflé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état, et cela le terrifiait encore plus.

Les vibrations qui taraudaient sa tête cessèrent instantanément. Jack se sentit plus calme et releva le visage vers Alice. Était-ce elle qui avait provoqué cela ? Cette dernière avait gardé un aspect neutre, mis à part que des larmes traçaient le long de ses joues ternes. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir enfoui son passé dans l'oubli, il comprit l'état d'Alice. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface en elle et recommençaient à la hanter. Un rapport avec ce qu'il venait de voir ? Jack fit une grimace intérieurement. Abominables souvenirs ! Il les reniait, depuis que Bumby lui a appris qu'ils n'étaient que les chaînes d'une prison dans laquelle s'enfermait son âme et son existence.

Alice se balança alors sur ses pieds, le visage fatigué. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et en découvrit les gouttes de ses pleurs silencieux avec surprise. En regardant sa main, elle chancela une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir. Jack se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa juste à temps, l'empêchant de s'effondrer à terre. Alice releva faiblement la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'efforçaient de ne pas se clore entièrement. Ses lèvres tremblaient tandis que sa vue se troubla peu à peu. Elle ne lutta pas, ouvrant les bras à l'inconscience, au pays des songes.

_Sur l'eau calme voguant sans trêve...__  
__Dans l'éclat du jour qui s'achève..._  
- Qu'est notre vie, sinon un rêve? prononça faiblement Alice avant de s'endormir.

.

Jack avait du mal à s'endormir. Les yeux grands ouverts, la tête reposée sur son oreiller, le sommeil avait bien du mal à se pointer. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de beaucoup dormir, ses nuits toujours bercées par les paroles de l'Homme dans la Lune. Mais il n'avait pas tendance non plus de faire des nuits blanches.

Depuis deux jours, lors de l'arrivée d'Alice à la maison de correction, il était troublé. Troublé par sa présence, son aura, ses réactions. Il ne cessait de l'observer intensément à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans le couloir. Aucun mot échangé. Juste des regards. Leur transe pouvait durer éternellement, jusqu'à ce que le cri d'un enfant perturbé ne les réveille. Jack ignorait ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Alice était fascinante et déconcertante, elle restait placide en toutes circonstances comme elle peut rentrer dans des états de crise et de panique contre toute attente. Sa santé mentale devait beaucoup y jouer, mais Jack était convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui la tourmentait.

Curieusement, il mourait d'envie de connaître l'histoire d'Alice. Mais Bumby s'est obstiné à le lui cacher pour une raison qu'il ne lui a même pas révélée. Jack aurait bien demandé à la jeune fille lui-même. Mais l'épisode de leur rencontre revenait à chaque fois, rendant la chose encore plus déstabilisante. D'autant que la vision de ce garçon fantastique lui ressemblant l'avait bouleversée. Il eût la conviction que les images qu'il avait vues à travers le regard d'Alice ce jour-là avait un rapport avec son passé. Le passé… Jack serait bien allé vomir un instant.

D'ailleurs, une des choses qui intriguaient le plus le jeune homme chez Alice était qu'elle semblait s'accrocher à ses souvenirs. Peut-être même involontairement. Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bumby ne lui exigeait pas de tout oublier, comme il l'avait fait pour lui et les autres enfants. Il semblait lui laisser du temps, et encore une fois cela échappa au jeune homme. D'autant plus qu'il éprouvait le sentiment que le psychiatre l'avait abandonné. Depuis la venue d'Alice, Bumby s'acharnait sur elle pour l'aider à combattre son mal, mais en usant d'une thérapie tout aussi différente que les autres pensionnaires. Certains des autres enfants, cruels, s'amusaient à le chantonner en présence de Jack. « Le docteur a changé de chouchou ! C'est le nouveau jouet du docteur ! » Il ne répondait pas à ces provocations, bien qu'il était jaloux d'avoir l'impression que Bumby accordait à Alice plus de privilèges.

Sa supposition s'est affirmée lorsque le lendemain de son arrivée à Hounsdstich, Alice reçut un colis de la part d'un expéditeur anonyme. Ce colis s'est avéré être un ancien grand portrait de sa famille qui a été sauvé des flammes. Ce jour-là, Alice s'était pour une fois confiée à lui, les yeux rivés sur le cadre, lui avouant qu'elle aimerait remercier l'expéditeur en personne. La photographie représentait chacun des membres de sa famille dont elle à peine à l'âge de huit ans. Tenant son lapin en peluche, elle était affectueusement entourée de son père, sa mère et sa grande-sœur. Sœur…

Une vision se pointa dans l'esprit de Jack. Une petite silhouette, tendre et chétive, à genoux sur ses fines jambes, la chevelure brune au vent, elle piquait le sol de ses doigts pour cueillir des fleurs et en former une couronne. Ses rires cristallins et joyeux résonnèrent en écho. Le cœur de Jack se serra. La silhouette se releva puis tourna son visage pour le faire découvrir. Mais son visage était noir, rayé, effacé. Rien n'y figurait. Pourtant, Jack sentait qu'elle lui était familière.

Le jeune homme s'était donné une claque magistrale lui-même. La douleur avait été assaillante, mais néanmoins, le souvenir s'était aussitôt évanoui.

Son envie de connaître tout d'Alice s'accroissait lorsqu'il entendait cette dernière crier et pleurer la nuit, semblant délirer. Et là, curieusement, Bumby n'intervenait pas pour la calmer. Les plaintes de la jeune fille lui étaient perceptibles depuis sa chambre en face de la sienne. L'âge devant obliger, elle avait obtenu un appartement individuel, tout comme Jack. Mais de ce fait, les nuits de celui-ci se raccourcissaient considérablement suite aux paroles inaccoutumées d'Alice qui remuaient son sommeil.

_Méchante…_

Jack releva doucement la tête. Une faible voix lui parvenait.

_Méchante…_

Il se leva de son lit, l'oreille tendu. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une lamentation de la jeune fille.

_Méchante…_

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa le clair de lune. Cette voix, c'était celle de l'Homme dans la Lune. Jack s'approcha de la lucarne et observa intensément chaque reflet de l'astre, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

_Méchante… Méchante Alice…_

Il sursauta. Alice… Quel rapport pouvait-elle bien avoir avec cette voix de la Lune qui lui parle chaque soir ? Jack, envahi soudainement par une sensation d'angoisse, s'agenouilla au pied de la fenêtre, écoutant avec grande attention les paroles de l'Homme dans la Lune qui lui répétait sans cesse des affronts à l'égard de cette fille, lui sommait de se méfier d'elle, de ne pas lui faire confiance. Jack s'endormit lentement, sous les murmures de ces réprimandes.

.

Alice non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cette nuit pourtant, ces délires semblaient s'être calmés. Si ce n'est qu'elle avait souvent l'impression que le portrait de sa sœur Lizzie prenait vie lors de son sommeil et vint la rencontrer dans ses rêves. Elle semblait si vivante, mais à chaque fois, elle se réveillait et son cœur se déchirait, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la tristesse. Même après avoir vécu l'enfer à l'asile, même après avoir été hébergée par Bumby, ses mauvais souvenirs l'empressaient dans une belle folie. Le pays des merveilles l'avait hantée pendant son séjour chez les aliénés, transformé, si différent du monde formidable de son enfance. Ce pays avait changé depuis le tragique accident et Alice fut contrainte de combattre ses propres démons. Il en allait de la vie des habitants du pays des merveilles, mais autant de sa santé mentale. Jusque-là, elle en a survécu et est parvenue à maîtriser les méandres de son esprit. Bien que les mémoires de ce monde finissaient toujours par revenir.

La lumière de la Lune pénétrant dans la chambre fut masquée par un nuage, plongeant Alice dans l'obscurité totale. En levant la tête vers la fenêtre, elle aperçut le ciel noir montrant que le temps commençait à se gâter. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque le secrétaire dans sa chambre trembla, faisant basculer les bibelots qui le décoraient. S'en suivit la chaise, le lit sur lequel elle reposait, puis le sol entièrement. Elle vit le portrait de sa famille se balançait contre le mur, manquant de se décrocher et de tomber au sol. Le son de fracas lui fit comprendre que des objets ont perdu l'équilibre. Alice sentit sa respiration s'accélérer mais conserva son calme du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne pouvait rien faire au milieu de ce tumulte qu'attendre.

Les tremblements cessèrent subitement, laissant la jeune fille dans le trouble. Elle n'osa plus bouger, semblant attendre un autre phénomène. Cela arriva finalement. Des bruits de déchirures se distinguèrent dans le silence de la chambre. Alice crut que quelque chose râpait et écorchait le sol avec vivacité. Et elle les vit. Des griffures apparaissaient progressivement sur le parquet, comme si un animal invisible arrachait le bois. Les traces traînèrent et tournèrent dans tous les sens. Certaines d'entre elles commençaient à s'attaquer à la tapisserie dans une cacophonie d'éraflures. Alice ne broncha pas, restant assise sur son lit et ne quittant pas les yeux les griffures qui se dessinaient autour d'elle.

Les égratignures sur le bois continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre le coin le sombre de la pièce. Le tonnerre gronda alors suivit du reflet vif d'un éclair. L'éclat de lumière illumina à l'instant même une énorme silhouette squelettique qui fixa Alice de ses yeux jaunes profonds. La créature à quatre pattes s'approcha délicatement de la jeune fille qui découvrit en face d'elle un chat dénudé de sa pelure, laissant les os de ses côtes, de sa colonne et de sa queue apparaître. Il lui souriait à pleine dent, montrant certaines de ses canines parsemées de fissures et de traces de sang, et ses gencives mutilées. Ses oreilles mordues se secouèrent d'excitation, celle de droite fournie d'un anneau en or.

Alice le laissa s'approcher d'elle, ne paniquant pas. Au contraire, un sourire ravi, et peut-être moqueur, apparut sur son visage alors que l'animal hideux arriva à ses pieds.

- Vous avez piètre allure, Monsieur le Chat. Mais votre sourire apporte du réconfort.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois, railla le chat squelettique, roulant au sol, ce qui fit craqueler ses os.

.

* * *

Pfffiou ! Quelle histoire ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, pour me faire connaître vos avis ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Je pense que je dois quelques petites explications à propos de ce chapitre :

Le passage où Alice se transforme en monstre est une référence au mode "berserk" dans le jeu American McGee's Alice, dont Madness Returns est la séquelle. Il est similaire au mode "hystérie" mais moins récurrent dans le jeu.

Il y a également une référence au deuxième tome des aventures d'Alice par Lewis Carroll. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, j'ai utilisé l'image du miroir pour représenter le passage de l'hallucination d'Alice à la réalité. Ceci pour référer à l'épisode d'American McGee's Alice, où tout le long de l'aventure, Alice se bat pour dépasser sa folie jusqu'à pouvoir sortir de l'asile. Le poème qu'Alice achève avant de s'évanouir est lui aussi une référence à la conclusion de _De l'autre côté du miroir _et de ce fait, je lui ai attribué la même symbolique.

Enfin, la dernière réplique d'Alice dans ce chapitre et la première phrase qu'elle prononce dans American McGee's Alice lorsqu'elle rentre dans le Pays des Merveilles.

Voilà pour les explications ! J'espère que vous auriez appréciez ce chapitre et que vous ne ferez pas trop de cauchemars en le lisant ce soir xD Normalement, je prévois l'entrée au Pays des Merveilles pour le prochain chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu :D A la prochaine !


	4. Conversation avec le mur

Bonjour bonsoir à tous ! Oui je le sais… Je vous ai cruellement délaissé pendant trois longs mois et des excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes pour me faire pardonner. Cette année, je suis rentrée à la fac et je goûte à présent aux joies et aux méandres de la vie d'étudiant ! Vous comprenez donc que mon emploi du temps est quelque peu compromis... Je suis désolée pour celles à qui je suis les fanfictions de mon absence. Je promets de venir les lire dès que le temps me le permettra !

Ce soir, j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir le chapitre 3 de mon crossover que vous désespériez à attendre ^^'' Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents pour compenser le temps d'attente que vous avez subi (je suis gentille quand même !) et puis aussi pour vous faire plaisir et vous remercier de vos reviews et de votre soutien ! Encore une fois, je suis agréablement surprise par toutes les critiques positives que vous me faites. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs lecteurs qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir !

Comme toujours, petite mesure de prévention : dans ce chapitre, vous allez assister à la décadence de Jack et Alice. Inutile donc de préciser que ce qui vous attend est vraiment dans le M. D'ailleurs, j'ai changé le Rated de ma fiction car je constate que je prévois du gore dans pratiquement chaque chapitre. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez toujours autant malgré tout ! Rassurez-vous, c'est un peu plus soft à la fin ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimers :** Les Cinq Légendes et Alice Madness Returns appartiennent respectivement à Dreamworks et Electronic Arts. L'image est un fanart de Amoraim sur Deviantart.

**Musiques :** Alice Madness Returns, Radcliffe's Fate ~ American McGee's Alice, Main Theme ~ Alice Madness Returns, Jack Splatter ~ Rise of the Guardians, Seduction/Breaking Staff ~ Alice Madness Returns, Therapy ~ Alice Madness Returns, Wasteland ~ Alice Madness Returns, Vale of Tears

* * *

**L'Homme dans la Lune est le mécanicien**

3. Conversation avec le mur

* * *

.

- Laisse-toi aller, Jackson... Tout va bien, calme-toi. Laisse ton esprit s'envoler...

Jack ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps entier s'élever dans les airs. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de légèreté et de sérénité. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'abandonnait à ce sentiment paisible. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. Juste le néant.

Jack rouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir. Il faisait froid. Et le néant l'entourait. Il baissa le regard, mais il ne vit rien. Ses pieds ne frôlaient aucun sol. Il flottait. Malgré la singularité de ce lieu et de ces conditions, Jack avait rarement éprouvé tant de paix en lui-même. Les ténèbres ne lui faisaient pas peur. Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, il se sentit en sécurité. Et vivant.

Une lumière ?

Il crut voir quelque chose au loin. Ou peut-être auprès. Il ne savait exactement si cette lumière était éloignée ou proche de lui. Sa lueur s'amplifiait, ne cessait de briller. Jack crut à une étoile, mais très vite sa forme s'agrandit. Comme si elle s'approchait de lui. Le jeune homme ne la quittait pas des yeux, intrigué. Bien que cette lumière lui provoque une douce chaleur, il y avait quelque chose d'obscur, de mystérieux en elle. Subitement, la lumière s'illumina davantage, aveuglant sauvagement Jack qui ne put que se protéger de ses mains. Il attendit quelques temps avant de découvrir le regard.

La lumière s'était divisée en quatre, chaque lueur éclairant d'une couleur différente. Rouge. Vert. Jaune. Violet. Si belles. Mais quelque part toujours aussi sombres dans leur éclat. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher toutefois d'être émerveillé devant cet étrange spectacle. Les quatre lumières virevoltaient, tournoyaient autour de lui, laissant comme une trainée de poussière derrière leur passage, de leur couleur respective. Le jeune homme tentait de les suivre du regard, amusé. Il voulut toucher une des lumières qui passait à proximité de lui. À peine l'avait-il frôlé du bout des doigts qu'elle se rua sauvagement sur lui et lui brûla la main.

Jack exclama un cri de douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il serra la mâchoire à se la briser. La douleur était persistante. Jack releva sa main devant lui pour la regarder. Il sursauta d'horreur. Elle brûlait. Sa main était dévorée par de vives flammes. Ses doigts se ramollirent, ses ongles fondirent sous la chaleur, sa peau partit en lambeaux.

La souffrance était telle qu'elle arracha un cri au jeune homme, à s'en crever la gorge. Jack secoua sa main dans tous les sens, la frotta vigoureusement contre les pans de sa veste. Rien à faire. Le feu ardent mangeait toujours sa main et commençait déjà à lui ronger les os après avoir consumé entièrement la chair de ses doigts.

Un rire sombre et cruel accompagna les hurlements de Jack. Ce dernier tenta de lever la tête pour découvrir le maudit qui se moquait de lui. Mais il ne vit rien. Le néant l'entourait et se refermait sur lui, non perturbé par les quatre lumières qui tournoyaient encore d'une valse étourdissante. Le sentiment de sécurité n'était plus.

Un autre rire. Différent mais toujours aussi sadique. Puis un autre. Plus aigu. Et encore un. Gras et sonore. La fanfare des rires commença. Jack se sentit cerné, prisonnier, misérable. Aussitôt, son corps trembla violemment. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Et les flammes lapant sa main n'en étaient pas la seule raison.

Les lumières se déformèrent et bientôt s'évanouirent. Jack fut plongé dans la pénombre totale. Même le feu de sa main avait cessé. Il sentit le sang glisser sur ses doigts brûlés et les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il était comme un enfant pleurant après s'être fait mal. Pauvre petite chose ! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi lamentable. Et les rires continuaient.

Ils se riaient de lui. Ils voulaient l'humilier. Le torturer. Jack aurait voulu se montrer fort. Malheureusement, il était humain. C'était beaucoup trop fort pour y résister. Il tremblait, pleurait, gémissait, suppliait que ses souffrances se terminent.

Des grondements retentirent autour de lui. Il avait peur. Des ombres semblèrent se former et se détacher de l'obscurité. Il angoissait. Des formes hideuses, inidentifiables. Quatre choses infâmes l'encerclaient et le fixaient de leurs regards vides et troublants. Il hurla. Et les rires persistèrent.  
Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, sans que Jack ne s'y attende. Ils l'avaient déjà attrapé et l'immobilisaient de leurs membres difformes. Le jeune homme, hurlant, se débattit autant qu'il put. Il ne voyait rien. Mais il pouvait sentir. Leurs griffes lacérant sa peau. Leurs dents lui mordre son visage. Leurs lames transperçant son corps. Leur masse l'étouffer et briser ses os.

_Ça fait mal ?_

Des larmes. Des cris. Jack ne parvint pas à se faire entendre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Juste succomber à la souffrance.

- Oublie cette douleur, Jackson...

Impossible. C'était trop intense. Ça lui faisait mal. Ça le tuait. Et les rires s'amusèrent devant le spectacle de sa mort. Jack était le comédien, et les rires jouaient le rôle du public. Il le sentait. La douleur s'acharnait et très vite, elle aura eu raison de lui.

- Oublie-la, Jackson ! Dépasse cette douleur. Tu dois apprendre à la confronter. Tu en subiras de pires dans l'avenir. Apprend à la dompter et la surpasser. Et tu seras invincible...

Jack ne bougeait plus. Il était avachi. Baignant dans son sang. Le regard vide, il était inconscient. Il ne sut plus où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'entendait plus les rires mesquins. Il ne sentait plus les ombres grignoter sa carcasse. Il était comme mort. Mais il n'avait plus mal. Il avait à nouveau l'impression d'être léger. Un sentiment de liberté. De force. Et une curieuse envie de goûter au sang. Jack n'y accorda aucune importance. Il n'avait plus mal.

_Clac !_

Jack ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant, transpirant. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau tant il était trempé. Malgré les battements de son cœur plutôt sonores, il était calme. Il ne tremblait plus. Allongé sur le divan, il respira tranquillement, sans se préoccuper du regard de Bumby, accoudé auprès de lui.

Il suffisait d'un claquement de doigt au psychiatre pour sortir ses patients d'une transe extrême. Mais il attendait toujours le moment qu'il lui semblait être le bon pour s'exécuter. Bumby avait vu Jack, les yeux clos, trembler violemment et hurler devant lui, sans broncher. Les malades plongés dans leurs délires le laissaient indifférent. Son travail ne lui autorisait pas d'être sensible à la moindre perturbation. Mais beaucoup se demandaient comment il était parvenu à adopter cette capacité à rester de marbre devant de telles manifestations bouleversantes.

Jack se releva légèrement sur le dossier du divan. Il se frotta le front pour essuyer la sueur qui le maculait. Bumby, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, lui laissa le temps de se remettre avant de parler.

- Bien, Jackson. Comment te sens-tu ?

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration pour répondre.

- Beaucoup mieux...

- Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle, annonça Bumby. La douleur peut avoir de graves conséquences. Sa simple présence nous affaiblit et peut amener au retour des souvenirs même les plus enfouis dans notre âme. Comme elle peut en être issue.

Jack resta immobile et laissa le psychiatre poursuivre son discours, sans vraiment l'écouter.

- Il ne suffit pas de faire me tri de ses souvenirs ou d'éliminer les moins productifs. Il faut éradiquer ce qui les entoure. Les souvenirs les plus durs engendrent la douleur. Détruit cette douleur Jackson et tu l'oublieras. Mieux ! Tu pourras l'utiliser contre ce qui te nuira.

La dernière phrase n'échappa à l'attention du jeune homme. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers Bumby, qui le regardait longuement sans réagir. Il ne savait comment interpréter ses paroles.

- Ce qui me nuira... répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Soudain, la voix de l'Homme dans la Lune refit surface dans son esprit. Si distincte. Si apeurée.

_Méchante... Méchante Alice..._

Jack ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il avait le doute que les mises en garde de la Lune envers la jeune fille avaient un rapport, aussi étroit qu'il puisse être, avec les propos de Bumby. Mais cela, il le garda pour lui. C'était encore trop flou. Il devait en avoir la certitude.

On frappa à la porte. Jack sursauta, étant plongé dans ses pensées. D'un signe de tête, Bumby lui ordonna d'aller ouvrir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et découvrit derrière la porte un petit garçon à la chevelure balayée, le fixant de ses petits yeux vitreux, la bouche entrouverte et la main renfermée en poing toujours levée en l'air. Visiblement, il ne prit pas conscience que la porte venait de s'ouvrir, car il refit le geste de frappe dans le vide. Jack l'arrêta juste avant de se prendre le coup dans le ventre. À cet instant, le garçon sembla se réveiller. Il leva alors la tête pour voir le jeune homme et afficha un sourire niais.

- C'est mon tour, Jackson, lui dit-il d'une voix fluette. À mon tour d'oublier…

Jack n'avait jamais vraiment de contact avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Les rares fois où il avait une approche avec eux, il les ignorait ou se contenter de leur renvoyer leurs vipères à son égard. Pour la première fois, il eût des frissons en le voyant devant lui, prononcer ces paroles. Derrière lui, Bumby se leva de son siège.

- Entre Charlie, invita-t-il gentiment. Jackson, nous reprendrons notre séance demain à la même heure. Va maintenant.

Le jeune homme adressa un hochement de tête avant de quitter le bureau de Bumby, en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Le couloir était silencieux, Jack pouvait entendre la voix du docteur à travers la porte. Les mêmes phrases qu'il avait aujourd'hui l'habitude d'entendre. « Oublie ce que tu penses, ce qui t'entoures… Plus de passé… Plus de souvenirs… » Jack était las d'entendre toujours la même chose. Non pas qu'il était contre les principes de Bumby, il lui était entièrement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais il commençait à s'ennuyer de ces paroles. Curieusement, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Et puis, étaient-elles vraiment sincères ? Jack s'inquiéta. Depuis quand mettait-il les choses en doute ?

Un craquement au sol lui fit lever la tête. Elle était là, dos à lui. Elle suivait sa marche sans faire attention à lui. Ses cheveux noirs avaient légèrement repoussés, formant maintenant un carré inégal lui arrivant presque aux épaules. Elle tenait quelque chose à la main. Jack ne la quitta pas du regard, restant adossé contre la porte du bureau de Bumby. Elle s'arrêta, regardant autour d'elle, semblant vérifier si la voie est libre. Elle a l'air d'avoir peur. Elle ne vit pas Jack. Discrètement, elle entra dans sa chambre et la referma à double tour.

La voix de l'Homme dans la Lune résonna dans le couloir. Faible, puis progressivement plus distincte. Jack sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Depuis quand mettait-il les choses en doute ? Probablement depuis qu'Alice soit venue ici l'an dernier.

.

Alice était mal à l'aise aux heures des repas. À Houndsditch, quand sonnait le souper, les enfants se réunissaient tous dans la salle à manger, installés à la même table. Bumby, Jack et elle-même étaient attablés à leurs côtés et souvent, ils durent être témoins de beaucoup de crises et d'emportements incongrus de la part des chérubins. Alice redoutait à chaque repas que l'un d'entre eux n'éclate, se mette à hurler sans raison, balancer son assiette et quoi qu'il puisse faire dans son égarement. La tension était donc palpable. Très lourde même. Personne ne parlait. Seuls retentissaient les coups de cuillères contre les assiettes, les verres posés sur la table et les soupirs des enfants repus. Quelques fois, Bumby, assis en bout de table, dominant ainsi tout le groupe, adressait un mot à l'un d'eux. Ou alors, quand il prenait la parole, c'était seulement pour discuter un peu avec Alice ou Jack, mis de part et d'autre de lui. Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient donc face à la tablée, mais Alice n'osait jamais le regarder droit dans les yeux. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment accordé la moindre attention envers Jack depuis leur rencontre à sa sortie de l'asile. Pas même à un seul des enfants de l'orphelinat. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point. Depuis un an, Alice s'isolait dans sa chambre, ne sortait que pour des séances avec le psychiatre ou faire des commissions dans le quartier au service de ce dernier. Ses délires devenaient de moins en moins récurrents, mais de plus en plus déments.

Elle ne saurait dire si son comportement était intentionnel ou involontaire. Elle n'y avait vraiment jamais réfléchi. Alice ne voulait peut-être simplement aucun contact autre qu'avec Bumby. Celui qu'elle considérait comme étant le seul à pouvoir la guérir de son mal. Du moment qu'il y parvient, le reste importait peu.

Le repas se termina enfin, seuls deux enfants parmi la douzaine firent une crise d'hystérie. Alice avait la charge de débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Chose qui l'horripilait intérieurement, mais elle se gardait de faire d'histoire. Les bambins furent pressés dans leur chambre que la jeune fille embarqua déjà une première pile d'assiettes. Elle les jeta presque dans l'évier de la cuisine et rajusta péniblement son tablier avant de tourner le robinet. Ce dernier vomit brusquement dans un bruit infernal des flots d'eau jaunie avant qu'elle soit plus translucide. Alice nettoya les couverts sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, le regard vide. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle eût fini d'essuyer le dernier couteau. Elle garda le couvert dans la main en le fixant longuement de ses yeux émeraude, semblant réfléchir. Elle le contempla dans tous ses reliefs. Si propre. Si brillant. Si coupant. Un instant, Alice crut que le couteau prenait vit dans sa main. Il engendrait une force s'emparant de ses doigts qui resserrèrent alors leur emprise sur le manche, ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Finalement, elle dissimula soigneusement le couteau sous les revers de son tablier.

_Clac !_

Alice sursauta et fit volteface. Jack était arrivé derrière elle, amenant une autre pile d'assiettes sales et avait pris le soin de lui faire remarquer sa présence en la posant brusquement dans l'évier. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Instinctivement, la jeune fille avait pris une position défensive, comme si elle était menacée. Mais Jack la fixait d'un regard neutre, sans montrer la moindre mauvaise intention envers elle. Elle se détendit, lui tourna alors le dos et reprit sa vaisselle comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci bien, souffla-t-elle nonchalamment.

Alice pensait qu'il aurait quitté la cuisine aussitôt mais l'atmosphère pesante lui fit comprendre que Jack était resté derrière elle, immobile, sur place, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il lui fut difficile de ne pas y accorder d'attention. Elle prit le temps de nettoyer les assiettes, de jouer avec les fourchettes et d'éclater les bulles de savon, espérant que le jeune homme finisse par perdre patience et la délaisse enfin. Cause perdue. Jack était aussi réactif qu'un épouvantail, les orbites fixées sur elle. Seule sa respiration montrait qu'il était vivant. Sa présence silencieuse commença à irriter Alice, qui sentit ses paupières trembler sous l'énervement. Elle allait se retourner pour le chasser une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle tiqua quand Jack tendit subitement le bras et lui mit sous le nez un papier ainsi que quelques livres qu'il tenait dans sa main. Alice leva le regard vers lui, intriguée.

- Bumby veut que tu ailles faire une course, lui dit-il simplement d'une voix monotone.

Jack braquait toujours ses yeux marronnés et ternes sur elle. Alice commençait à trouver cela très déstabilisant.

- La nuit va bientôt tombée, constata-t-elle avec un sourire railleur. Ne craint-il donc pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

- Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher.

Sur ces mots, Alice s'empara des livres, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir au jeune homme qui en resta impassible.

- De toute façon, reprit-il, tu as les _cartes_ en main pour te défendre.

Alice écarquilla les yeux, craignant d'avoir compris. Le regard de Jack pointait vers l'endroit même où le couteau était dissimulé sous son jupon. Il lui tourna enfin le dos, afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Alice serra les poings, une sensation infecte dans le ventre. Le couteau vibra sous les pans de sa robe.

.

- Purgatifs, sédatifs au potassium, halopéridol… je crois qu'il ne manque rien.

Le vieil apothicaire au crâne dégarni et au nez retroussé termina de remplir le sac de tous les remèdes commandés par Bumby. Alice le paya des quelques livres que lui avait remis Jack et quitta aussitôt la boutique après avoir récupéré la monnaie. La nuit était presque tombée, elle n'avait pas l'intention de traîner plus longtemps dans le quartier.

Elle accéléra sa marche. Quand une musique lui chatouilla l'oreille. Douce et mélancolique. Si triste et si belle. Curieuse de nature, Alice ne put s'empêcher de se détourner pour voir d'où provenait la mélodie. Entre la faible lumière des réverbères, un pauvre clochard faisait glisser l'archet sur les cordes de son violon avec virtuosité et passion. Emporté par sa propre musique, le violoniste en fermait lui-même les yeux. Le voyant faire, Alice en fut toute émue. Instinctivement, elle s'était approchée de lui pour mieux l'écouter. L'heure n'avait plus aucune importance. Après tout, Alice avait toujours l'habitude de prendre le temps. Ou perdre du temps, cela dépendait du point de vue.

Le clochard ne prit même pas conscience de son seul public. Il ouvrit un œil lorsqu'il perçut le tintement de pièces tombant dans son chapeau à ses pieds. Alice se débarrassa du reste de monnaie qui lui restait et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'en aller. Le musicien n'eût à peine le temps de la remercier.

Les réverbères du quartier étaient à présent tous allumés. Ils conféraient une ambiance fort sinistre dans les rues noires et sales, malgré leur lumière qui se voulait rassurante et conductrice. Seuls les pas d'Alice faisaient écho contre les galets de pierre. Elle était sur le point de quitter l'avenue, quand la porte du pub devant lequel elle passait s'ouvrit en fracas. Elle sursauta, manquant de lâcher le sac avec toutes les fioles de l'apothicaire. Un homme traversa le seuil de la porte. Roux, pas très grand, habillé d'un manteau de fourrure effrité et coiffé d'un chapeau melon désagrégé. Foutriquet, puéril, roquet. Jack Splatter. Pas très compliqué de le reconnaître.

- Cette pute ! Je vais lui faire payer ! éructa-t-il.

Tout en plaidant, il sortit du pub. Il chancelait. Il avait trop bu. Son haleine empesté le gin. Alice put le sentir de là même où elle se tenait. Elle se détourna, feignant de l'ignorer. Jack Splatter l'attrapa brusquement.

- Toi là !

Alice retint une suffocation en le sentant lui arracher l'épaule. Elle put voir ses yeux gris vitreux sous le clair de lune et la sueur perler sur son front. Il fit un hoquet avant de parler.

- Dis donc, tu es plutôt mignonne toi ! marmonna-t-il d'une voix raillée par l'alcool et le tabac. Marre de jouer les souillons chez Bumby ? On pourrait s'arranger…

Alice tenta désespérément de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme. Celui-ci soufflait à chaque phrase, tant étourdi par la boisson. L'odeur de gin et de transpiration assommait la jeune fille.

- Une faveur charitable pour un homme… Tu pourrais rendre heureux… Ne serait-ce que dix minutes…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, répliqua Alice d'une voix sombre.

Elle se contraignit à saisir le couteau caché sous sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne enfin à s'extirper des doigts un peu trop baladeurs de Jack Splatter. Elle courut presque pour lui échapper et s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible. Alice ralentit le rythme lorsqu'elle quitta la place du marché. Dans sa fuite, elle avait lâché le sac avec les neuroleptiques. Elle voulut accourir le récupérer, mais déjà, des bruits de pas semblèrent se rapprocher d'elle.

Une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité et s'étendit tout le long du trottoir jusqu'à atteindre ses pieds. Alice reconnut un chapeau melon. Jack Splatter la coursait. Elle fit demi-tour et prit le chemin en direction de la maison Houndsditch. Elle stoppa sa course, apeurée. De nouvelles ombres apparurent subitement devant elle et lui barrèrent la route. Difformes. Effrayantes. Alice crut entendre des plaintes provenir d'elles. Son cœur tambourina. L'angoisse l'imprégnait. L'une d'entre elles se rua au sol et fonça droit vers elle. Alice prit la fuite. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, la panique lui faisant gémir de détresse. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait. Elle voulait juste fuir.

_Fuis Alice ! Fuis ! Tant que tu en ais encore le temps…_

Le temps. Le temps… _Qu'est-ce que le temps ?_

_Peu importe ce que c'est. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de toute façon._

_Vite Alice, ne traîne pas ! Tu es en retard !_

Un chat blanc se posta soudainement devant elle. Poil blanc si familier. Il la regarda de son œil jaune. Il miaula puis fila dans l'obscurité. Sans réfléchir, Alice le suivit. Curieuse sensation de déjà-vu. Elle courut à travers les ruelles sombres et étroites, accéléra, pressentant que le chat était loin. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Derrière elle, les ombres la pourchassèrent, rampant au sol et sur les murs. Miaulement du chat. Alice tourna dans sa direction. Essoufflée, elle ne fit pas attention aux carcasses de bœuf qui s'écrasaient sous ses pieds. Le boucher n'avait comme toujours que faire de pourrir les rues. Une ombre frôla son dos. Alice serra les dents en poursuivant sa course.

Elle déboucha dans une petite place perdue au milieu des bâtisses. Déserte, le pavé toujours aussi crasseux. Le souffle lui manquait, Alice fut contrainte de s'arrêter pour respirer. Haletante, elle remarqua que le chat avait disparu. Plus que ça, les ombres n'étaient plus derrière elle. Le silence de la nuit s'imposa, comme si de rien n'était. Alice ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule. Elle redoutait la moindre attaque. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, tendue, craignant une mauvaise surprise, mais seuls ses propres pas se firent entendre. Plus aucun bruit, aucun murmure, aucun miaulement… Pas un chat ! La jeune fille porta ses doigts à sa tête et sentit la sueur perler sur ses tempes. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Encore une hallucination ?

_La routine des fous._

- Non, souffla Alice. Je vais bien…

_Si cela était vraiment le cas, comment pourrais-tu m'entendre ? Sans même me voir !_

- C'est toi qui viens me hanter.

_La faute à la démence ? Elle peut avoir du bon. Comme développer tes réflexes. L'instinct de survie ne s'apprend pas mais elle peut être perfectionnée._

- Tu veux me faire peur, mais ça ne marchera pas.

_Tu as plutôt intérêt. La peur serait ta plus grande ennemie si tu la laisses te submerger. Prend garde, Alice ! Elle attaque toujours par derrière…_

Un nuage cacha le clair de lune. Alice sentit un mouvement. Une chose fusa droit sur elle. Elle saisit le couteau sous les pans de sa robe et pivota pour faire demi-tour en donnant un grand coup à l'horizontal, faisant voler ses courts cheveux noirs. Aussitôt, le cheval de sable noir s'évapora après avoir reçu la lame au travers.

Alice releva la tête et se mit en position de garde. Des filets de sable noir arrivèrent de tous les coins. Ils glissèrent, traînèrent au sol jusqu'à l'entourer. Peu à peu des tas de sable s'amassèrent et prirent la forme de chevaux qui s'ébrouèrent à leur apparition. Leurs yeux jaunes la fixaient avec mépris et leurs naseaux soufflaient de colère. Alice n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle se rua vers le premier et le sectionna d'un rapide coup de couteau. Le sable qui le constituait s'effondra au sol, tandis qu'un autre galopait déjà vers elle. Elle l'évita de justesse en se déplaçant sur le côté et profita d'être à proximité d'un des leurs pour l'éliminer. Elle ne vit pas un autre cheval noir attaquer par derrière. Alice se retourna juste au moment où elle se prit un coup de sabot en pleine face. Elle sentit sa mâchoire craquer sous le coup de l'impact, ce dernier qui fut si fort qu'elle retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Difficilement, elle se releva et cracha le sang dans sa bouche.

Étonnée de ne pas recevoir d'autre offense, elle constata que les chevaux s'étaient immobilisés et attendaient en faisant claquer leurs sabots d'impatience. Une ombre s'étendit sur le sol à leur côté jusqu'à atteindre les pieds d'Alice. Suite à ce contact, un étrange sentiment naquit en son être. Une sensation de peur, mais aussi de rage qui furent incontrôlables. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit entre les chevaux la longue silhouette sombre d'un homme à l'image de celle de l'ombre au sol. La chevelure brune relevée, la peau grise, le nez aquilin et le menton prononcé, portant une longue tunique aussi noire que la nuit. Celui-ci montra un sourire carnassier, ses pupilles d'or brillant d'une lueur menaçante.

- Vous… siffla Alice de colère entre ses dents.

_Rencontre avec le croquemitaine en personne ! Tu es sûre que ça va mieux, Alice ?_

La vue de cet individu lui fit lever le couteau. Elle s'apprêta à attaquer.

- Alors Alice, susurra l'homme d'une voix mielleuse et provocante, que fais-tu là toute seule, à cette heure aussi tardive ?

Il avait déjà amorçait un premier pas vers elle. Alice ne baissa pas sa garde.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit ? continua-t-il, en souriant. En train de dormir, en faisant de _beaux rêves_…

- Vous en revanche, c'est à croire que vous êtes toujours réglé à six heures ! répliqua Alice, hargneuse. Je vous manquais tellement au point que vous me suiviez ?

- Je voulais m'assurer de bien faire mon travail, tout simplement… fit le croquemitaine, en écartant les bras d'un air innocent.

- Déguerpissez ! Cessez de m'importuner ! Toutes les nuits je dois supporter vos cauchemars. Vous me rendez folle !

- Ne confond pas les cauchemars et la folie, Alice.

- Vous m'empêchez de guérir ! Chaque jour, je subis les conséquences de vos actes ! Mes lourds souvenirs refont toujours surface, ils me hantent. J'ai cherché sans cesse à retrouver la paix en moi-même et vous, vous venez tout gâchez !

- Ta culpabilité vient de toi et toi seule. Je ne fais que… te rappeler ce que _tu ne dois pas oublier_.

- Je veux oublier !

- Tu te trompes d'objectif, Alice. Comme tu trompes d'ennemi…

- Et vous ? Quel profit tirez-vous à me troubler ?

Alice sentit alors qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible. Le croquemitaine marqua une pause, un rictus de colère sur ses lèvres et une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Sa bouche tremblait presque. À ses côtés, les chevaux ne firent plus aucun mouvement. Il plongea son regard doré agressif dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Si cela peut la sauver… murmura-t-il.

Sa voix paraissait troublée par l'émotion. Une douleur vive éclata soudainement dans le cœur d'Alice. Elle se courba, la main à la poitrine. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. En dépit de la douleur, elle ne quitta pas le croquemitaine des yeux. Les chevaux s'excitèrent à nouveau. Le maître des cauchemars serra les poings, en toisant Alice de toute sa hauteur.

- Alors je te ferais cauchemarder jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes folle ! s'écria-t-il avec furie.

Et les chevaux se ruèrent tous sur elle.

.

Alice ouvrit les yeux. Elle inspira fort, n'ayant plus d'oxygène. Suffocant, elle était désorientée. Elle paniqua. _Que m'est-il arrivé ?_

Elle était à genoux à terre, sa robe froissée, délabrée. Et tâchée de sang. Alice sursauta. Du sang… Elle tourna la tête. Dans sa main, le couteau. Maculé de sang encore frais. À cette vue, Alice frissonna. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Sa main trembla violemment. Une goutte sang s'écoula le long de la lame et tomba sur le pavé de la cour. Cela attira le regard d'Alice. À cet instant, les nuages libérèrent la lumière de la Lune. Elle suffoqua et éclata en sanglots.

Le corps inerte du clochard violoniste gisait au sol, juste devant elle, sauvagement poignardé à la poitrine et dans le dos. La flaque de sang dans lequel il baignait ne cessait de s'élargir considérablement, jusqu'à tremper les chaussures d'Alice. Elle secoua la tête.

- N-Non... Non...

Bruit de pas. Alice, les larmes aux yeux, devina les commissaires. Ils étaient deux, et observaient la scène en silence. Pas plus choqués, l'habitude du travail jouant beaucoup. Ils réfléchirent faisant à peine attention aux gémissements d'Alice qui gesticulait, ne voulant croire ce qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

- Faut qu'on la ramène, somma l'un des policiers.

- On la met pas en garde à vue ? demanda l'autre. Elle l'a quand même tué.

- Mieux vaut éviter de s'attirer les foudres de Bumby.

.

- Sans doute l'avait-il suivie pour réclamer plus d'argent. Elle n'a fait que se défendre contre ses agressions, au point de l'assassiner.

Bumby fit mine d'écouter attentivement les explications des policiers. Il leur assura de s'occuper d'Alice avant de vite les chasser de la maison de Houndsditch. Le psychiatre détestait les visites. En particulier les poulets. Aussitôt qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, il referma la porte et poussa le loquet. Il s'empara du trousseau de clés accroché à sa ceinture. Alice, assise à son bureau, n'osait plus bouger, le regard sans vie et les traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues blafardes. Elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle perçut le cliquetis des clés que tenait Bumby. Elle fixa le trousseau, comme hypnotisée.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Les clés se balançaient dans un rythme lent et envoûtant. Alice ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle portait un intérêt soudain pour elles. Pour une en particulier. La plus rouillée, la plus terne qui parut pourtant si belle à ses yeux.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

La clé l'appelait. Elle aurait voulu tendre la main pour l'attraper. Elle ne pût faire aucun geste. Bumby dissimula alors le trousseau sous le pan de sa veste. Alice oublia déjà les clés. Elle se remit à regarder devant elle, sans aucun point fixe et conserva le silence. Bumby la regarda et redressa ses lunettes.

- Jackson, fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme, également présent dans la pièce. Va donc aider Alice à se changer et ramène-la moi ensuite dans mon cabinet.

Jack jeta un regard un peu craintif vers Alice, avant de s'exécuter. Il la prit par le bras, celle-ci ne bronchant pas à son contact, et l'aida à se lever. Il l'emmena hors du bureau pour aller jusqu'à l'étage.

Le jeune homme fut quelque peu chamboulé de se sentir si près d'elle. Il ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Alice lui inspirait la peur comme elle peut le fasciner, elle l'écœurait autant qu'elle lui faisait pitié. D'autant qu'il la redoutait encore plus alors qu'il ait vu les policiers la ramener un annonçant le meurtre qu'elle avait commis. Défense légitime, avaient-ils qualifié. Mais Jack se permit d'en douter. Cette dernière conserva son silence, ne lui accordant aucune attention alors que Jack ne cessait de lui lancer des regards discrets.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le couloir, le jeune homme remarqua que l'une des filles de l'orphelinat était debout, seule, immobile face au mur. Elle le contemplait comme s'il s'agissait d'une vitrine de friandise. Obnubilée. Elle lui murmurait des mots, entretenait une conversation absurde. Jack claqua moqueusement la langue en passant à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? maugréa-t-il. Tu devrais pas dormir ?

La bambine ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Elle se balançait joyeusement sur ses pieds, les yeux toujours rivés sur le mur.

- Je ne dois pas dormir, chantonna-t-elle de sa petite voix. Sinon je vais rater le train…

Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres, faisant rebondir ses joues rondes. Jack arqua un sourcil, sceptique. À son côté, Alice sembla se réveiller et regarda la petite fille à son tour, intriguée par ses paroles.

- Le train du Marchand de Sable lève les voiles…

.

- Bien Alice, entonna Bumby d'une voix tendre, parle-moi encore de tes merveilles…

Alice se crispa sur le divan. Elle n'osait pas regarder le psychiatre installé dans son fauteuil à côté d'elle, griffonnant des temps à autre quelques notes. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes.

Elle ne fut même pas étonnée que Bumby ait porté un intérêt soudain au Pays des Merveilles depuis quelques mois, royaume qu'elle s'était inventé dans son enfance. Un monde sans limites. Une échappatoire. Fuir le monde réel. Alice n'avait jamais voulu devenir adulte. La réalité était bien trop sale, trop horrible. Mais voilà, le Pays des Merveilles était à présent aussi corrompu que le réel. Aussi malpropre, aussi cruel. Hantée par ce monde et ses créatures, elle n'était plus en sécurité nulle part. Ses paroles n'étaient plus que des souffles, des lamentations. Ses yeux pleuraient. Sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge.

- C'est un monstre, docteur… Un croquemitaine. Il me tourmente. Il me rend malade…

- D'où vient-il ?

- Je l'ignore… Il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer de cauchemars. Mes merveilles se sont-elles perverties à ce point ? J'ai peur…

_Quand la peur frappe à la porte, la vérité s'enfuit par la fenêtre_.

- Tout va bien, Alice. Ce ne sont que de simples rêves.

- Ce ne sont pas des rêves… Mes cauchemars… sont mes souvenirs. Il me montre mes souvenirs… Il veut me rendre malade !

- Calme-toi. Ferme les yeux. Voilà ! Bien. Détend-toi. Il n'y a plus rien. Tu es seule. Tu es légère. Tu voles. Tu flottes. Tu es libre. Libre de tes souvenirs. Évade-toi.

- Je ne peux pas… Prisonnière… du passé.

- Où t'échappais-tu quand tu voulais fuir ?

- Le Pays des Merveilles… Il était si beau… Si fou… Une prison dorée… Un asile paradisiaque...

- Évade-toi, Alice ! Va au Pays des Merveilles…

.

Jack était hypnotisé. Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, le front collé à la vitre. La Lune était plus belle ce soir qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Si blanche. Si lumineuse. Jack la fixait sans ciller, silencieux, immobile. Cela en devenait presque une obsession. Il la lorgna dans tous ses moindres recoins, comme s'il pouvait distinguer les plus infimes détails de l'astre. Il l'observait. Et il attendait. Attendait qu'elle lui adresse une parole, comme chaque soir. Mais cette nuit-là, la Lune conservait son silence. Pas un mot. Pas un murmure. Rien. Jack s'en inquiétait. Il était plutôt habitué à ce que l'Homme dans la Lune se montre loquace. Pourquoi diable se taisait-elle tout à coup ?

Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas cela, et continua à regarder la Lune intensément. Son regard se perdait au cœur de la lumière blanche qu'elle reflétait. Il s'était déjà abandonné à cette lumière pure. Et saine.

_Boum boum_. Un battement de cœur. _Boum boum_. Un autre. _Boum boum_. Et encore un. Un sifflement aigu perça ses oreilles. Comme du métal qui résonnait. C'était désagréable. _Boum boum_. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son cœur tambourinait. Ses yeux toujours focalisés sur la Lune. Si blanche. Puis si bleue. Bleue ? Bleue. Comme ses yeux. Ses yeux…

- Mes yeuuuuuux !

Jack hurla. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Ils brûlaient, fumaient, cramaient. Il voulait se les arracher. Il porta ses mains à son visage et les compressa. Fort. Fort. Encore plus fort. Presqu'à se les crever. La douleur ne partait pas. Ils brulaient. Il en pleurait. Jack cria de plus belle, se secouant dans tous les sens, s'entrechoquant avec les meubles de sa chambre. Quelques objets se fracassèrent au sol. Il se déplaçait à l'aveuglette. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'avait plus toute sa tête.

.

- Je ne préfère pas, docteur… Mes merveilles sont en ruines… Elles sont mortes…

- Peu importe ce que tu veux. Oublie ce passé, cette illusion. Rend-toi au Pays des Merveilles. Ouvre l'accès à ton esprit et laisse-toi aller…

Alice tremblait. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses spasmes. Elle suffoquait. Elle secoua la tête.

- Non… Je ne veux pas…

- Vois tes merveilles…

Elle gémit. Elle convulsa. Elle avait peur. Elle se laissa pourtant emporter. Un trou de lapin. Lapin blanc. Avec une veste. Et une montre. _Quelle blague !_ Elle le suit. Elle s'enfonce. Elle tombe. Tombe, tombe dans un gouffre sans fin. Un lit. Une chaise. Une théière. Une trompette. Tout autour d'elle. Elle ne voit pas le fond. Elle s'est faite avoir. Quel coup de lapin ! Elle a touché le fond. C'était noir. Noir et puant. Noir et visqueux. Noir et malsain. Des plaintes s'élevaient. Elles étaient effrayantes. Elles glaçaient le sang. Alice étouffait dans le lac noir gluant, se débattant pour ne pas se noyer. Des visages apparurent à la surface. Des visages de poupées. Elles rient, crient, pleurent, gazouillent. Elles l'entourent. Elles la menacent. Des bras jaillirent des flots noirs. Ils l'attrapaient, ils la chatouillaient, ils lui arrachaient les membres, ils lui griffaient le visage. Alice sombrait et mourrait dans cette ruine.

_Corruption… pollution… Il est en train de me tuer ! Le Pays des Merveilles est détruit ! Mon esprit est en ruine !_

.

Il suffoquait. Une main invisible était en train de l'étrangler. Ses mains à la gorge ne pouvaient rien faire. Jack étouffait, remuait au sol. Le souffle manquant, il ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide. Ses yeux exorbités lui piquaient atrocement, alors qu'ils se teintèrent peu à peu d'une couleur bleu glaciale. Il avait froid. De la vapeur sortait de ses lèvres à chaque asphyxie. La force empoignant son cou le serrait de plus en plus. Jack se secoua violemment. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Son visage devint presque violet, les veines apparaissant sur ses tempes. Il se gratta la gorge. Gratte, gratte, gratte. Sa peau commençait à devenir rouge sous ses doigts. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Il étouffait.

Il se retourna et se mit à plein ventre. Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Chancelant, il rampa du mieux qu'il put vers la commode. Le goût du sang se logea dans sa gorge. Il l'atteignit enfin, cela lui avait paru si long. Jack tira à plusieurs reprises sur le tiroir du bas, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cède enfin à ses brusques poignées. Il glissa sa main flageolante à l'intérieur et fouilla le contenu. Etouffé, sa vue commença à se brouiller, sa tête à tourner. Il sentait qu'il perdait connaissance. Finalement, il le sentit. Du bout des doigts, le froid du cuivre. Il s'en saisit avec difficulté et en sortit la seringue, l'aiguille luisante sous la lueur de la Lune, déjà le piston tiré, prête à être utilisée. Sans plus attendre, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Jack tendit son bras et planta la seringue en plein dans la veine. Ce fut si rapide et violent qu'il en hurla de douleur. Aussitôt, il sentit le liquide lui parcourir tout le corps à travers ses artères. La pression sur sa gorge s'arrêta instantanément, il n'étouffait plus. Jack resta allongé au sol, tentant de récupérer au mieux son souffle. Il était transpirant, ses tempes tremblaient, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme s'il y avait un marteau à l'intérieur. Il s'en arrachait les cheveux. Il remarqua alors avec effroi que les mèches entre ses doigts étaient blanches.

.

Elle était parvenue à se calmer. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle se sentait mieux. Allongée sur le divan, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, Alice avait fermé les yeux et respirait tranquillement pour bénéficier du silence. Le silence est d'or. Alors autant en profiter.

Puis des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils, gênée. Ils devinrent plus récurrents. Grésillements. Alice ouvrit les yeux et contempla le plafond. Il était fissuré autour d'une ampoule qui éclairait faiblement. Grésillements. La lumière de l'ampoule fatiguait. Alice l'observa mourir silencieusement. Crépitements. Ce son devenait bien trop imposant pour qu'il ne provienne uniquement de l'ampoule. La fissure près de cette dernière sembla s'ouvrir délicatement. Parasites. Un mille-pattes sortit de la fissure tout doucement, faisant découvrir ses mandibules qui s'agitaient en émettant des petites crépitations. Il longea le plafond. Alice le fixa. L'ampoule grésilla. Un autre mille-pattes se montra. L'ampoule grésilla. Un autre. Grésillements. Un nouveau apparaît. Grésillements. Puis deux. Grésillements. Puis trois, puis quatre. Des dizaines. Ils rampaient sur le plafond tandis que d'autres continuaient à sortir de la fissure. De plus en plus nombreux. Parasites. De plus en plus, les insectes se découvraient, mutilés et ensanglantés pour les derniers. Ils tâchèrent de sang le plafond blanc de leurs pattes infinies. Ils envahissaient la pièce. Ils tombèrent au sol. Ils grouillaient de partout. Alice était au milieu. Le regard vide. Mais se sentant menacée. Un mille-pattes couvert de sang gambadait sur sa main. Il remonta son bras, lui piquant la peau sur son passage. Il arriva à son visage, se logea dans ses cheveux et lui picora l'oreille. Elle gémit.

- Alice ?

Alice sursauta en entendant la voix du docteur. Les mille-pattes avaient disparus. La pièce était vide. Le son de la pendule dominait. Elle respira calmement, recouvrant ses esprits. Elle allait bien. Elle avait sommeil. Elle voulait se reposer. Demain est un autre jour. Un autre jour, un autre rêve peut-être ?

- Alice ?

Elle tourna la tête à sa droite pour voir le docteur sur son fauteuil. Il n'y était pas. Assis confortablement sur le siège, le Chat lui souriait à pleine dent.

- _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

.

Jack sortit de sa chambre et courut dans le couloir. Un miroir. Il lui fallait un miroir. Il ne prit pas en compte le sang s'écoulant sur son bras suite à la piqûre. Il voulait se rassurer. Il s'arrêta subitement. La petite fille était encore là. Elle fixait toujours le mur avec un air égaré, mais le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Elle chantonnait.

_Le train du Marchand de Sable lève les voiles,_

_Ses sièges douillets et ses roues en étoiles…_

_Chut ! Voici le Marchand de Sable._

_Chut ! Voilà le Marchand de Sable._

_Maintenant, enfants, courrez vous couchez,_

_Mettez vos chemises de nuit et priez,_

_Montez avec Monsieur le Marchand de Sable,_

_Voir jusqu'au réveil,_

_Les trésors du Pays des Merveilles,_

_Sur le train du Marchand de Sable…_

Jack ne comprenait pas les paroles de cette enfant, mais étrangement, il prit peur en la voyant chanter ainsi. Il détourna sa route et s'empressa de dévaler les escaliers. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il s'arrêta devant un miroir installé au-dessus d'un desk. Il s'appuya dessus en soupirant, à la fois soulagé et perturbé. Ses cheveux et ses yeux n'avaient pas changés. Juste son teint était encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Il regarda sa gorge dans le reflet et constata ses propres griffures qui auraient pu le tuer s'il s'était brisé une veine importante. Il voulut les toucher. Le contact de ses doigts était extrêmement froid. Comme si ses mains étaient faites de glace. Jack souffla dans ses mains. Elles ne se réchauffèrent pas. Rien. Il ne ressentait pas la chaleur. C'était froid, il avait froid. Puis lentement, il paraissait s'en être habitué. Le froid ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où en donnait de la tête.

Un fracas de porte. Jack tourna le visage. Alice. Sortant en trombe du cabinet de Bumby. Elle pleurait, elle avait peur. Elle fuyait. Jack la regarda s'élancer en direction de l'entrée et s'empresser de sortir de la maison. Pris d'un élan qu'il ne saurait expliquer, il accourut à sa suite, sans réfléchir. Elle courrait vite, aussi vite qu'un lapin. Jack devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas être semé.

Alice cavalait les rues désertes dans la nuit, sans vraiment de destination. Les larmes aux yeux, elle suivait la lumière des réverbères, comme si ils lui indiquaient le chemin. Peu importe les pervers qui courraient le quartier. Elle devait fuir. Fuir sa folie. Elle entendit des pas de course la suivre. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Sa folie la pourchassait.

Prise au piège. _Du passé_. Alice se confronta à un cul de sac. Affolée, elle regarda dans tous les sens, espérant trouver une brèche, un trou, un terrier dans lequel elle pourrait se faufiler. Un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Jack se tenait devant elle, essoufflé, la main au ventre et presque courbé. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais… ? scanda le jeune homme, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi cours-tu… comme ça ?

- Toi… glapit Alice.

Jack releva le visage vers elle et haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Alice le regardait comme si la mort était face à elle et reculait de plus en plus vers le fond du cul de sac. Ses yeux verts perdirent de leur éclat.

Le garçon se tenait droit, devant elle, appuyé sur son bâton crochu et se balançant nonchalamment sur ses pieds dénudés de chaussures. Il s'avança vers elle en la voyant reculer, dévoilant son visage blafard et ses cheveux argent sous le reflet de la Lune, son éternel sourire insolent et provocateur sur son visage. Il tourna le bâton dans sa main, tandis qu'il s'approchait toujours d'Alice en se moquant de ses gémissements.

- _Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

Alice plaça ses mains devant elle, comme position de défense. La lueur meurtrière dans les yeux glacials du garçon la faisait encore plus frémir. L'angoisse fut si intense qu'elle trembla à vue d'œil.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Jack s'arrêta, le regard étonné. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il, inquiet par l'état mental de la jeune fille. Tu es folle ?

- _Jouons ensemble, Alice_, susurra le garçon d'une voix aussi froide qu'un blizzard.

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

- Alice ! s'écria Jack, qui commençait également à s'affoler. Je ne te veux pas de mal !

- _On va jouer à chat, d'accord ?_ taquina le garçon en fourrant sa main libre dans son pull bleu.

- Va-t-en !

- Alice !

- _Si je t'attrape…_

Jack tenta de saisir la main d'Alice. Elle sursauta. Les yeux de glace plongèrent dans son regard et la pétrifièrent.

- _… tu mourras !_

- Nooooon !

Alice griffa la main de Jack et le frappa au visage. Il recula en hurlant de douleur. Mais après avoir reçu le coup, le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'en remit déjà et rit à pleine gorge. La tête renversée, vers le haut, les bras écartés, le sang sur son pâle visage ne le rendait plus que terrifiant. Avec effroi, Alice vit les membres de ce dernier se déformer. Ses doigts furent crochus, son teint devint verdâtre, ses yeux bleus furent vidés de pupille et d'esprit et prirent une couleur jaune profonde. Le jeune visage s'altéra en une peau visqueuse, fripée, dénuée de nez, des mandibules apparentes et une mâchoire avancée pourvues de dents imposantes. Son pull se déchira au niveau du dos pour libérer des ailes membraneuses atrophiées. Le monstre rugit et se dirigea ensuite vers Alice en poussant des râles acharnés. La jeune fille était perdue. Elle ferma les yeux. Sous ses pieds, le sol s'effondra.

Les galets du trottoir se dissocièrent en tombèrent en profondeur pour dévoiler le gouffre sans fond de l'enfer.

Alice se sentit tomber. Elle vit le monstre se jeta sur elle pour attraper son bras. Horrifiée par cette poigne, elle le fit lâcher sa main et se laissa chuter dans les entrailles de la Terre. La chute libre était inévitable. Le vent claqua contre son visage. Alice tournait dans le vide, ses cheveux noirs remuant dans tous les sens. Elle entraperçut des visages de poupées autour d'elle. Un vase noire et ductile s'écoulait de leurs yeux et de leurs bouches. Elles riaient et gazouillaient. Des murmures, puis des cris. Lizzie, ses parents, Pris, Dr. Wilson, Bumby, Jack… Des paroles inintelligibles qui se mêler entre elles. Alice sentit sa peau la brûler ardemment à mesure qu'elle chutait. Elle eût l'impression de prendre feu. Son cœur et sa tête explosèrent. Elle s'abandonna à cette absurdité, ouvrant grand les bras. Embrassant cette folie. Embrassant le Pays des Merveilles.

.

Jack ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Affaibli, il puisait dans toutes ses forces pour maintenir le bord du palier de la rue, les jambes pendantes vers le gouffre infernal dans lequel venait de tomber Alice. Il haleta, les yeux agrandis, comme fou. Le fond du trou grondait d'appétit, réclamant de l'engloutir lui aussi. Jack sentit qu'il allait lâcher. Ses doigts tremblants relâchèrent leur prise. Il ne voulait pas tomber. Un doigt lâcha. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Un autre abandonna.

- Je ne veux pas être fou ! hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Sa main craqua. Jack tomba.

.

_Jack…_

Cette voix… Il connaissait cette voix…

_Jack !_

Qui étais-ce ? Impossible de se le rappeler. Et pourtant, une chaleur agréable le parcourait quand elle l'entendait.

Sa tête tournait, le mal de crâne l'assaillait, tel qu'il crut s'être pris un paquebot en pleine face. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. La lumière, bien que faible, lui brûla les yeux. Sa vue encore trouble ne distinguait aucune forme. Un sifflement désagréable dans les oreilles le fit grimacer. Finalement, il put entendre sa propre respiration. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, mais il trouva la force de se relever. Il gémit de douleur en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et se frotta les yeux, puis son front. Il interrompit aussitôt son geste et sortit sa main pour la regarder. Elle était excessivement froide et sa peau paraissait encore plus blanche qu'avant. Il ne mit pas longtemps à bien s'habituer à cette sensation de fraîcheur. Trop bien d'ailleurs. Il fut davantage étonné lorsqu'il constata que son front était intact. Pourtant, il l'avait bien senti, Alice l'avait frappé. À moins… que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

_Comme c'est amusant… La folie serait-elle contagieuse ?_

Jack sursauta. Une voix roulante et narquoise résonna dans sa tête. Il chercha la source du regard, mais ne trouva rien. Qui cela pouvait être ? L'aurait-il simplement fantasmé ? Et puis où diable était-il ? Il leva la tête vers le haut, légèrement aveuglé par la source lumineuse qui l'éclairait faiblement. C'était comme s'il était au fin fond d'une fosse, un terrier si profond que la lueur de la Lune dans le ciel en peinait de s'infiltrer. Cette dernière apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la cavité. La Lune était pleine. Dans toute sa splendeur. Jack retrouva son obsession pour elle. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se releva comme pour s'en rapprocher davantage. Il n'osa même pas ciller, de peur de la perdre de vue. Jack leva la main en l'air pour jouer avec les rayons de ses doigts. Il eût presque l'impression de toucher l'astre. Il sourit, alors que la voix de l'Homme dans la Lune lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

_Jack…_

Il lui parlait. Il se rappelait de son nom. Cela le comblait de bonheur.

_Jack Frost…_

Un reflet de scepticisme fila dans son regard. Ce nom était différent du sien. Pourtant, il avait la conviction que c'était lui que la Lune désignait. Son cœur fut retourné lorsqu'il crut l'entendre pleurer.

_Jack Frost… Sauve-moi…_

Comment ? De quoi ? Les questions qui taraudaient sa tête restèrent sans réponse. Inconsciemment, Jack fit un pas un avant. Son pied rencontra quelque chose. Un bruit de bois retentit dans la fosse. Il baissa la tête et découvrit au sol, à ses pieds, un long bâton. Tordu. Sa forme tendait en un crochet à l'extrémité. Ce bâton lui était familier. Il le frôla de son orteil. Et le bâton se couvrit de givre. Surpris, Jack s'abaissa pour le saisir et le tourner entre ses doigts. Le bâton lui échappa des mains, il le fit maladroitement tomber. Instantanément après avoir atteint le sol, un jet de glace sortit de l'extrémité du crochet. Jack recula, abasourdi par ce phénomène. Il récupéra le bâton, tandis qu'il regarda le sol recouvert de verglas. Le givre semblait vivant, il continuait de s'étendre de tout son long jusqu'à atteindre les pieds du jeune homme. Qui remarqua par la même occasion qu'il était pieds nus et plus étrange encore, il ne ressentait pas le froid mordant de la glace. Sur le verglas lisse, Jack constata son reflet.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus, aussi bleus que la glace. Et ses cheveux étaient teintés d'argent. Il porta la main à son visage et tata sa joue, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il toucha à présent ses mèches rebelles et en tira quelques cheveux. Ils étaient bien blancs. Il fut davantage étonné par son accoutrement, habillé d'un pull bleu recouvert d'une fine couche de givre et d'un pantalon attaché par des lacets autour de ses jambes. Il regarda à nouveau son reflet, plus calme. Il s'était déjà fait à sa nouvelle apparence.

_Jack Frost…_

- Jack Frost, souffla-t-il, songeur. Mon nom… est Jack Frost.

Un sentiment de joie s'empara de tout son être. Il se sentit plus fort, plus léger. Il semblait enfin la goûter. Cette délicieuse liberté. Animé d'une force intérieure, Jack s'élança du sol et se mit à léviter. Il volait. Il pouvait voulait. Il était libre. Libre comme l'air. Cette pensée lui procura un bonheur infini. Il sourit, rit aux éclats. Il se mit à tournoyer, faire des figures acrobatiques au milieu des rochers, voler comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il fit tourner le bâton et lança des jets de glace, créant des arabesques de givre sur les parois de la fosse. Jack jubilait, comme un enfant. Il s'amusait. Comme un petit fou. Il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête. Jouer, s'amuser, se divertir pour ne plus jamais être la proie de l'ennui. Vivre, tout simplement.

Il s'arrêta un instant, perché en hauteur. Il leva la tête vers l'ouverture de la fosse, contemplant à nouveau les reflets de la Lune. Il s'intéressa ensuite au bord de la falaise. Un champignon fleurissait. Il reflétait d'étranges couleurs, peu communes. Jack en était intrigué. Le regarda à nouveau le ciel.

Il pouvait voler. Il pouvait donc partir, s'élever dans les airs, sortir de ce trou et exploiter la liberté que lui conféraient ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Sans attendre, il poussa sur ses pieds et s'éleva dans les airs. Ni une ni deux, il sortit du trou et sentit l'air emplir ses poumons. Il était doux et sucré. Il atterrit sur la bordure et sentit la caresse de l'herbe fraîche sous la plante de ses pieds. Mais celle-ci se gélifia au contact de Jack, qui regarda le givre recouvrir le sol jusqu'à même le champignon aux vives couleurs, se retrouvant encore plus beau avec la gelure le recouvrant.

Jack, bien qu'intrigué, esquissa un sourire, émerveillé par l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il se rendit compte par la suite que la Lune avait disparue du ciel. Il faisait jour. Ce fut si soudain, qu'il ne s'en était à peine aperçu. En regardant devant lui, il contempla avec fascination le parterre de fleur coloré qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'orée d'un bosquet aux arbres touffus et enchanteurs. La légère brise emportait avec elle de jolies feuilles rosées et du pollen pelucheux qui embarquèrent dans une danse affriolante. Cette vue était paradisiaque. Jack s'avança jusqu'à ce que l'envie lui prenne de s'allonger dans l'herbe, au milieu des fleurs pour humer leur parfum. Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Sous le passage du vent, on aurait cru qu'elles chantaient. Jack se sentit bercé par cette chorale.

Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez. Il se réveilla et écarquilla les yeux. Un hippocampapillon lui caressa les joues en frétillant ses ailes en se balançant sur sa bascule, avant d'hennir et de s'envoler. Jack se releva et le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon. En récupérant son bâton, du givre s'installa à nouveau depuis ses pieds. Il se tourna vers le bosquet. Les branches et les racines des arbres étaient courbées, formant comme un tunnel qui l'invitait à entrer. Curieux, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la futaie, ne prenant en compte les fleurs gelées qui pestaient contre lui. Il atteignit alors l'orée du bois, le tunnel semblait infini. Un murmure faisait écho contre les branches. Jack inspira, et amorça quelques pas.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir entrer ?

Il s'arrêta et fit volte-face en brandissant son bâton. Il reconnut le ronronnement sarcastique qu'il avait entendu dans la fosse. Le Chat squelettique se moquait de lui, avec son bête sourire. Son apparence effrayante n'intimida pas pour autant Jack qui abaissa son bâton, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Le Chat fit battre ses oreilles et secoua sa queue pelée de taquinerie. Ses yeux jaunes plissés firent ressentir une drôle appréhension au jeune homme. Sa voix roulante résonna encore dans ses oreilles.

- _Nous sommes tous fous ici…_

Et le Chat se dématérialisa. Jack tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pensant le voir réapparaître. Il aurait beau attendre, l'animal ne reviendra pas. Jack l'avait déjà oublié. Des rires d'enfants provenaient du fond du tunnel. Ils étaient en train de jouer ? Jack aussi voulait jouer. Il entra alors et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du bois. Sans se douter que le jeu du chat et la souris avait déjà commencé…

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? :)

Etant donné la longueur de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop lourd… Je reconnais que plusieurs évènements s'enchaînent rapidement, ce qui était pleinement voulu ! Je voulais instaurer un rythme aussi chaotique que la psyché d'Alice et de Jack, pensant vous mettre plus dans l'ambiance et pour vous faire perdre un peu le fil… Arriverez-vous à discerner le vrai du faux ? xD Cependant, si certain(e)s d'entre vous sont gênés par ce type de mise en page, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Toutes vos critiques sont bonnes pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! :D

Bouyah ! Et voilà notre cher Pitch qui fait son apparition ! :D J'espère avoir su rester fidèle au personnage. Tout comme je l'espère aussi pour les phrases du Chat de Cheschire (Cheschiiiiiiire ! Dieu que j'aime ce chat ! S'il était réel, je crois que je l'aurais déjà adopté ! xD Mais non… Je vais devoir me contenter de discuter avec lui seulement quand je ne me sens pas bien…Ai-je précisé que j'étais folle ?)

Concernant la chanson de la petite fille, c'est une véritable comptine issue des nursery rhymes appelé « Hush ! the Sandman » ou « Hush ! The Dream Man ». C'est d'ailleurs de cette chanson qu'ont tiré les développeurs du jeu ce que je juge comme la plus grande réplique de Bumby ! (comprendra qui pourra, n'est-ce pas ma Peach ? :D) Étant en anglais à l'origine, j'ai traduit moi-même la chanson de façon à ce que ça rime. J'espère que vous aimez :)

La transformation de Jack est une référence au Jabberwock, dans le jeu, l'infirmière Pris se change elle-même en ce monstre avant qu'Alice se rende au Pays des Merveilles. C'est pas vraiment évident de décrire ce genre de créature... Je vous invite à faire des recherches d'image pour ceux qui veulent voir à quoi il ressemble (je me permet de dire que celui dans American McGee's Alice, il pète la classe !)

Qu'en dites-vous ? Est-ce que tout cela s'est réellement produit ? Ou n'est-ce que de simples hallucinations ? Alice serait-elle retourner dans le Pays des Merveilles ? Jack l'aurait-il suivi dans ce monde ? Comment ? Mystère mystère ! J'ai hâte de vous dévoiler la suite !

Sur ce, je vous laisse mes petits fous ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand sera publier le prochain chapitre, faute de temps. Mais ne désespérez pas ! Je vous le promets, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, par la barbe de Gandalf ! J'essaierais néanmoins de la mettre en ligne dès que possible :)

Hasta la vista !


End file.
